


I Want You To Want Me

by Tia4tw



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Cutting, Dani is Vlad's Daughter, Dom!Vlad, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knife Play, M/M, Maddie & Jack are dead, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orphaned Danny, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vampires, dubcon, sub!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia4tw/pseuds/Tia4tw
Summary: In the early 90s Vampires revealed themselves to the Human world in an even that would be later known as ‘the Reveal’. It had gone a lot better than people had predicted, with Vampires soon blending into society. Once an alternative for simply just drinking blood straight from the source was readily available for the vampires of the world, a new career had arisen. A human could become a Familiar to a vampire who had the money and status to afford one. This human would then be theirs to drink from and use as they pleased, to a certain point. This included sex or simply domestic needs like a maid or cook.Having been orphaned at 14 when his parents had attempted to turn on their contraption they claimed to be a portal to the ‘ghost realm’, Danny is bounced around foster homes before moving to Wisconsin at 18. At 22, Danny is persuaded into asking his parents’ old college friend Vlad to become his Familiar (out of a need for money) in the hopes that maybe he won’t want to use him for anything sexual or strange.Vlad however has different plans for the young man, agreeing to his request.





	1. Do What You Want With My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have a penchant for naming my fanfics after songs! It just works for me ha-ha, the title is of course I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick, this title is named after the Lady Gaga and R Kelly song Do What U Want. Story is sort of inspired by Pretty Woman but doesn’t follow the same story exactly and is not a re-imagination of the movie with Danny and Vlad.  
> Warnings: Yaoi, BDSM, Dubcon, Graphic depictions of violence, Prostitution in a sense, Vampires & drinking blood. Warnings likely to update with each chapter.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Any similarity between OC’s and real people is purely coincidental.   
> Key:  
> \- italics are thoughts   
> \- bold italics are messages/letters/documents

**~*~**

Flopping down on the sofa, Danny looks up at the ceiling and sighs heavily. He had just finished the temporary job he had been working at for the last 6 months. It had been a good job, manual labour, working on a building site. It paid well, he liked the lads he worked with, and his boss had been a kindly young woman (not much older than himself). But unfortunately it was just temporary and now he would need to find another job and earn enough money to pay rent before the end of the month. His landlord wouldn’t hesitate to kick him out, regardless of what the young man had been through in his young life.

When he was 14 his parents had built a portal they believed was to the “Ghost Realm”. All it had done was blown up when they had switched it on, killing them both. Leaving Jazz and Danny orphaned, they had been moved into foster care. Although it wasn’t long before they were taken in to a home, it hadn’t lasted and they were soon bouncing from home to home. Jazz had managed to escape sooner than her little brother, managing to not let their circumstances affect her schoolwork and ambition. She managed to get a scholarship to Harvard and left Danny (reluctantly) to fend for himself. He hadn’t done too badly at school but unlike his sister he hadn’t done quite well enough to get a scholarship into a college. Besides, he just didn’t have any passion for anything in particular to warrant it. So when he had turned 18, he was able to leave his foster home and go start working. He’d spend some time in homeless shelters when he had first started off but he didn’t mind.

It had been 4 years since Sam and Tucker had both left for college too and he missed them every day. Luckily, he had become fast friends with the young woman he had met through his first job after moving out to Wisconsin and wasn’t lonely for too long as everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives. It wasn’t that Danny was stuck in the past, not at all. He had dealt with his parents’ death and being bounced from home to home as a result. More just that he didn’t know what he wanted from his life anymore. It had been so easy as a kid.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket he calls Marysia, still staring at the pattern-less, textured ceiling. It doesn’t take long for her bubbly, excited voice to ring down the line. “He-ey you! How’s’ the job search going?” Just hearing her cheery voice brought a smile to Danny’s face. Not that there was anything more than friendship between them, Danny didn’t think he could bring himself to do anything remotely sexual to his adorable friend. He wasn’t sure how anyone could; Marysia was probably the cutest creature to have ever existed.

“Not good. I’ve been looking all week and I’m still coming up with nothing _and_ today was my last day with the construction crew.” He sighs heavily. “Can we go for a drink somewhere to talk about this? I need to get out for a bit of fun for a change.” Danny knew he had said the magic word. Although cute, Marysia had the magical ability to drink just about anyone under the table. It was a great party trick and had gotten them more than a few drinks free in the past.

“Absolutely! I’ll pick you up in an hour.” He could practically hear the grin on her face as she speaks. Marysia lived closer to the city in Madison than Danny did, who was a bit further out but close enough that any jobs could be accessed through cheap buses. Plus they could go back to hers to leave the car before going drinking and crash at hers. Other than the local bars, there was nothing of much interest close to his apartment.

**~*~**

At the bar Marysia buys the first round and they take a seat in a booth in the corner for a bit more privacy whilst they talk. Danny takes a sip of his beer and sighs contentedly. “So, heard of any jobs going?” He dives straight into it. After all, it was pretty urgent.

Marysia lifts her drink to her lips, taking a sip and staining her pale pink lips red. “Well, I may have an idea for you but I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it.” She runs a hand through her long blonde hair nervously. “I couldn’t do it, I don’t have the money or status for one but... You could become a Familiar. Work for a stupidly rich and high status Vamp and be paid to do menial work. Occasionally be fed on, potentially more but... You’ll be paid really well, you’ll have a roof over your head the whole time and you’ll be well fed too.” She dips her finger in the special cocktail made for vampires, a mixture of blood, spices and alcohol that would kill a human.

Clearly, Danny had taken a drink at the wrong moment as he almost spits it out then nearly chokes on it as he attempts to swallow it. As far as he was aware, most Familiars were like expensive live-in prostitutes/blood banks. “Marysia! Are you trying to pimp me out to a family member or something?” The raven-haired man jokes and takes another swig of beer. “I’m not sure that would be for me...”

“Okay think of it this way, you’d get a great place to live, stupid wages, amazing food and health and dental. All you have to do is let them bite you, fuck you and maybe do a bit of cleaning. At least until you know what you want to do, it might help you build connections too.” The blonde argues and downs her drink. “Look I’m not saying it’s your only option but... I do think you should think seriously about it.” She shrugs.

Running a hand through his hair, Danny thinks deeply for a moment before a flash of genius comes to him. “Well actually... It just might work... My parents went to college with a Vampire, I’m pretty sure they said he was fairly high status. But it was before the Reveal. It might be worth hitting him up, see if he wants a Familiar. I know he had a soft spot for my Mom and lives in Wisconsin... but not much else.”

Marysia grins and sits back comfortably. “See! We’ll look him up first thing tomorrow and I’ll give you a lift to his. But for tonight we get wasted!” She’s up and at the bar ordering them shots before he can say another word. Shaking his head he chuckles and thinks about what Vlad is like, what it’d be like to be a Familiar to him. Then decides not to continue down that line of thought, he had no idea what the man was like.

**~*~**

Sat in the diner, Danny nurses his hangover with sweet black coffee. He had ordered two, downing the first and then taking his time with the second. They were still waiting for their food to arrive. Marysia groans and drinks her concoction from her sports bottle. Normally the diner staff could be funny about bringing in your own food or drink but they had known Marysia for so long (and it wasn’t like she hadn’t ordered a ridiculous amount of food for the two of them) that they had long since stopped caring. Danny now looks at his phone as it had finally loaded the information. “Okay, so he lives in Madison... Oh dayum. Look at this place, I bet he has more staff than he knows what to do with.” Nerves were beginning to settle in, he was placing a lot of faith in a man he had never actually met, nor really knew anything about except he had been friends with his long-dead parents in college.

A pale hand reaches across and squeezes his free one reassuringly. “It’ll be fine Danny, I’m here to support you remember? Okay, so we know he’s stupidly rich. So, got a full address? Or at least a street name or something? Should be able to find it with the SatNav and our eyes from that, I mean it’s big enough that we should see it a mile off!” She chuckles, and then as a waitress brings over their food she thanks her and slips her a tip. “What else do we know?”

Danny stuffs a large forkful of bacon and eggs into his mouth and hums, searching through the info for anything of use. He swallows it down with a large gulp of coffee. “I’ve found out how he can afford such a stupid house. Turns out he’s the owner, founder and CEO of Plasmius Industries. Whilst we’re there you can thank him for those cocktails you love so much.” He laughs. Plasmius Industries had their fingers in a lot of pies, one of which focused on food and drink that contained blood in a nutritional way. It had allowed Vampires to blend into Human society better since the Reveal, made it easier for them to live side by side.

Now it was Marysia’s turn to choke on her drink. “Hold up, your parents’ college friend Vlad is _the_ Vladimir Masters? Holy shit dude! If I were human I’d have asked to be his Familiar as soon as I was legal!” She chuckles. “Have you seen a picture of him? That man is _the_ definition of ‘Silver Fox’.” Marysia growls playfully before stuffing her face with food. “Plus he’s a billionaire, one of the richest men in the world. I’m pretty sure he tried to buy the Packers a while back, hey; maybe we should take you shopping first. Dress you up in green and gold to make you more appealing to him.” Waggling sleek, perfectly shaped eyebrows at him, Marysia laughs at the face he pulls. Danny hated shopping with Marysia, even if she did insist on buying everything for him. In fact that was part of why he hated it, he hated it but he couldn’t say no to her and he had tried; several times, in several different ways.

They finish up eating and then as Danny had feared, the blonde vampire had been totally serious about the shopping thing. Apparently he also needed a wax, a haircut, a manicure and pedicure, and a new outfit. But in a way he was grateful for the delay and that Marysia was helping tidy him up before the meeting. After all, he had no idea what this man’s preference were, for all he knew the vampire would indeed want him to fulfil _all_ duties as a Familiar. Plus it had been a long time since he could relax and enjoy some time with his best friend that didn’t include alcohol. They walk into the beauty parlour and Danny feels a blush creep across his cheeks as the mainly middle-aged women start checking him out, whispering and giggling amongst themselves like they were teenagers again. Marysia slides her credit card across to the woman behind the counter and grins. “My friend here will have the full works. I’ll skip the waxing and get everything else you have to offer though my dears. Oh and I’ll be going in with him for the waxing, he’ll need the support. It’s his first time.”

Now his whole face was turning red. Danny could feel even more eyes on him as Marysia basically announced that not only had he never waxed before but that it was obviously for a reason that it was being done. An eager young, tanned and pretty gorgeous young man practically runs out from behind the counter and grabs his hand. “Come with me then handsome, let’s get this party started.” He grins and leads him up the stairs to the waxing area which had private rooms. Marysia follows eagerly and with her own grin plastered across her face. Soon Danny realises why both were as eager as they are as he is commanded to strip down naked. “So before we go any further, how much are we waxing off? Your back seems fine, so we can cross back out of back, sack and crack. Do you want to go hairless or...?”

Wow and the young man hadn’t thought it was possible to get any redder. Apparently he was wrong. “Urm... I... I don’t know exactly what I want... I guess I should go hairless everywhere else but... for my urm... area... I’d like something.” Nodding and toning the grin down, the tanned man pulls on some gloves and smiles reassuringly instead. Then he indicates for Danny to lie down on his stomach on the bed. “What’s your name? I’m Danny. I figure since you’ve seen my junk we should at least know each other’s names.”

Chuckling, the tanned man heats the wax up and prepares the strips in appropriate sizes as he looks at what he has to work with. “Oh sweetie, by the end of this I will have seen a _lot_ more. But you make a very good point. My name is Christian. Okay this will feel nice and warm, and when I’m ready to pull I’ll count back from three. Got it?” Danny nods and feels warm goo spread across one butt cheek. So far, nothing to complain about but he knew this wasn’t the part that was meant to hurt. He then feels Christian press the paper onto it. “Okay, 3...” Then he rips it off and Danny groans in pain, digging his nails into the bed. “Hm, not bad, most guys scream their first time.” The ebony haired man looks up to see Christian wink at him suggestively.

As it progresses, Danny manages to deal with most of it until Christian does sensitive areas like his armpits, behind his knees, his inner thigh, butt crack and balls. Then Christian had managed to pull a scream out of him as he had clearly wanted to hear. After he has finished tidying up, he has his eyebrows waxed and tidied, finishing him up finally with the waxing. Christian then hands the young man a towel and points him to an en-suite. “There is a shower in there. Take your time.”

Taking the towel, Danny goes and steps under the water whilst it’s still cool to soothe his sore skin before it warms up and relaxes his tensed muscles slightly. Hopefully this full treatment included a massage. He makes sure not to get his hair wet, knowing that it would be part of the haircut. Drying off, Danny dresses and heads back out to see Christian and Marysia gossiping and giggling between them. They stop and smile with a faux innocence at him. “Alright, I get it, you saw me naked. Can we please move on and go to the next torture you’re calling a beauty treatment?”

“Well ye of little faith, we’re actually having a massage next. Then manicure and pedicure which includes a foot and hand massage. Then your haircut which also includes a massage! See, I wanted to get the worst out of the way first!” She crosses her arms and huffs.

They get the treatments done and thank them for it. Danny is then dragged to several different clothing and shoe shops before Marysia finds him what she calls ‘the perfect outfit’. It wasn’t anything too extravagant but Danny did have to admit that it suited him and was flattering. Black slim fit jeans, black and white high top converse, and a green plaid shirt with gold lines running through it and a black tank top underneath. It was all form fitting to show his muscular but slim body. His hair was trimmed and neat but still had his staple side fringe. As they head back out to the car, Danny stops Marysia and hugs her tightly. “Thanks, I don’t know how I’d survive with you.”

As they get into the car and start heading towards the mansion, Danny’s phone buzzed and he takes it out to see who was messaging him, after all not that many people knew his number. It was from Sam.

**_Hey Danny! Just got home to Amity, are you still out in Wisconsin? I was thinking I might come for a visit. I miss you. Sam x_ **

With a growl, Danny shoves the phone back in his pocket and looks out the window, avoiding the inquisitive look Marysia was giving him. This was the last thing he needed right now, he didn’t want to be thinking about his first love and proper girlfriend whilst he was trying to mentally prepare for what he was about to do. Seemed like he wasn’t going to get much choice in the matter however as she was now firmly in his head. She had broken up with him when she left for college, saying that a long distance relationship wouldn’t work and she didn’t want Danny following her to Stanford when he needed to work out what he wanted in life. Although he understood and her logic had made sense, Danny had been madly in love at the time and it had broken his heart because he knew that Sam still loved him too.

“OH. MY. GOD!” Marysia exclaims, pulling Danny out of his thoughts. They were outside the gates of the mansion and it was more like a palace in person. It was huge. They pull up close to the camera and screen on the left of the gate, Marysia winds the window down and presses the buzzer. Both were surprised to see Vlad himself answer it.

“What do you want?” Danny had to agree with Marysia’s earlier statement of him being the epitome of the silver fox, his long and sleek white hair pulled into a ponytail and perfectly trimmed goatee accentuating the sharp lines of his cheekbones and square jaw. His deep blue eyes glance over Marysia before landing on Danny. He feels a shiver run through him.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Marysia points to Danny. “He’s Danny Fenton, son of Maddie and Jack? He was hoping to talk, urm, face to face?” Recognition flickers across his face before he sighs and the gate opens. Grinning, Marysia sits back and drives up, parking quickly. She was almost vibrating with excitement as they climb out and see Vlad open the doors, standing at the top of the stairs. There was a strange look on his face that Danny couldn’t quite place but decides not to dwell on it too much. Before Marysia can make it too far though Vlad turns to her and says;

“Not you, you can wait out here or head home. I’m quite capable of getting young Daniel here home.” His voice was firm and cold but not aggressive. Clearly disappointed, the blonde vampire hugs her friend and kisses him on the cheek, whispering a ‘good luck’ into his ear before climbing into her car and leaving. After all, if all went as Danny wanted it wasn’t like he was going to need a lift from her anyway. “So, Daniel, I’m surprised to find out your parents told you about me. Do they know you’re here?”

Oh. Well, Danny hadn’t expected that. “Urm, they died... Like, 8 years ago.” He shifts his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. Vlad didn’t look as shocked as Danny would’ve expected, either that or he was just incredibly good at hiding his emotions and reactions. Either way, Danny is led inside to a study where they take a seat.

“If I may ask, though I have a feeling I already know, how did they die?” Vlad watches the young man carefully and intensely, his deep blue eyes taking in every last detail of him. A silence hangs between them as the younger man tries to work out exactly how to word it. He never thought he would have to tell someone who was meant to have been a good friend of his parents how they had died so long after it happened.

Danny sighs and sits forward, grasping his hands together between his spread legs. “They built a portal and when they turned it on, it blew up. They were impaled with hundreds of shards of shrapnel and died pretty quickly, before the ambulance arrived and the explosion destroyed a good portion of the house too.” Laughing darkly himself shortly, Danny runs a hand through his hair. “My sister took it the hardest; she had been telling them to give up on the ghost stuff pretty much her whole life.” He had been in when the explosion had happened and had held his parents hands as they had bled out yet it was true, Jasmine had been the most conflicted.

Holding back the growl, Vlad’s only outward reaction is to dig his nails into the arms of the chair he was sat on. _Those fools_. He thinks to himself angrily. _Surely after what happened last time they should’ve learned their lesson. So, why is their offspring here? I get the feeling he is unaware of what occurred between us._ If that was indeed the case then he would keep that to himself for the time being. “So, why exactly are you here to see me?” Vlad couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Daniel squirming slightly at the question. He allows himself a moment to truly appreciate the young man before him, he was built more like his mother than his father and his facial structure was more like Maddie’s than Jack’s. Yes he may have Jack’s dark ebony hair and those piercing ice blue eyes which may make most people just say he was the spitting image of his father but Vlad had been in love with Maddie, he had appreciated every detail of the woman many times during college. It definitely explains a stirring of attraction he was feeling to the young man.

“I uh, I was hoping that you might... maybe... urm, be willing to hire me... as a Familiar...” Danny was blushing again. It wasn’t too severe this time, managing to just hold it back to just a light flush of pink across his cheeks and the tops of his ears. Twisting his hands, the young man looks anywhere but into Vlad’s deep oceanic eyes. If he had been looking up he would’ve seen the azure eyes turn scarlet for just a moment.

Clearing his throat, the vampire raises an eyebrow at the young man. “Why? Why should I hire you and why do you want to b _my_ Familiar? And be honest. I’ll know if you’re lying.”

“I need the money. The only jobs I’ve been able to get are temp ones. I’m strong, reliable and I take orders well. Plus I’ve heard I’m quite good company.” Danny allows himself a moment of confidence, winking at him playfully. As Vlad raises an eyebrow at him again, the corners of his mouth tugging upward the young man blushes again. “I might have stuck to temp jobs but I’m not stupid, I’m a Fenton after all. I’ve read pretty much every book in the library near my apartment and play chess regularly.” He sighs and realises that not telling the man the whole truth could be construed as essentially lying so decides to come completely clean. “And I asked you specifically because I remembered my parents had befriended a vampire in college and was hoping that not only would it give me an edge but maybe you wouldn’t make me do anything too horrific.”

Nodding, the vampire mulls it over for a moment. “If I agreed and took you on as a Familiar, would you be prepared to do whatever I wished? Obviously we would set some boundaries within your contract but you understand the nature of the relationship is that I am your Master. You’d obey my every whim, as and when I decide.” He crosses his arms and watches him carefully. “Furthermore, given my status and company, your access to your friends and even your sister would be restricted. They’re certainly not welcome in my home. Offer anyone enough money and they’ll happily become a corporate spy.”

Danny takes a moment to think about it and nods. “As long as I can stay in communication with them, even by letter, I can live with that. I know what Familiar’s are expected to do. I didn’t come here unprepared for that reality.” The ebony haired man straightens his back and states it with more confidence than he’d felt in a while. Something about the man made him want to push his buttons, assert himself.

An evil thought jumps to the forefront of Vlad’s mind. _I can finally have some form of vengeance on the man who stole my love as well as finally have Maddie in a certain sense... Plus it’s not like the boy is unattractive... Oh yes, this could work very nicely for me._ “Okay Daniel, I will go to my personal study and draw up a contract now. It may take a while so you are free to stay here tonight as my guest. I’ll give you a quick tour of the rooms you’ll need to know.” He stands and heads for the door, expecting Danny to just follow without a word.

“So, when do I meet the staff? You must at least have a butler or a maid.” Danny looks around, a little unnerved by the sheer silence of the massive building.

Vlad chuckles as they walk into the huge kitchen. “Not a one. After today you alone will work directly for me in my home. I told you, I don’t trust anyone Daniel. I use a company I own a significant percentage of to send out a cleaner every weekend. During that time I have her monitored constantly.”

“Sounds lonely.” Danny comments softly, looking around the large and impressive rooms as he is shown around. Vlad says nothing in response, simply showing him around as he said he would. Then he shows him to a large bedroom which was next to the vampire’s, though Danny was unaware of this for now.

“This will be your room. Feel free to make it comfortable for your stay.” The young man looks between the room and the vampire with disbelief. This was unreal. The room was more than twice the size of his old apartment. It was the most luxurious room he had ever been in, never mind call his own. He is left alone to acclimatise to his new room and contact Marysia to let her know that he been successful but also to let her know that she wasn’t going to get a closer look at the mansion as she had undoubtedly been hoping for.

**~*~**

After spending some time writing and rewriting the contract, Vlad is finally satisfied with the finished product. He had been fair, he felt, in listing what he would be expected to do. Plus he had gone into quite a lot of detail as to what he was not expected to do and what Daniel could refuse to do. The vampire had even gone as far as to give the young man a safe word to use in certain circumstances to stop the older. Yes, he had been incredibly fair. Besides, for the amount he had put down to pay the young man, he was quite sure he wasn’t going to hear any complaints. He brings Daniel into his study, sits him opposite himself at the desk and hands it over along with a pen.

Danny reads through it carefully but finds himself re-reading the last page specifically:

**_As part of the agreement, the Familiar is expected to wear a collar of his Master’s choosing at all times except when washing, or if removed by the Master either by his own hands or command._ **

. . .

**_The Familiar is expected to participate in BDSM play with the Master at his request, a safe word of “JACK” is to be used if the play becomes too much for the Familiar. This play will include anything the Master desires but excludes any the following..._ **

Danny stops reading it and takes a deep breath. He had to begrudgingly admit that the vampire had been fair in his demands; after all it wasn’t like any other vampire would be this lenient with the contract. Or as generous. He takes the pen and signs it, looking up to see a smirking Vlad holding a leather collar out on a finger at his side of the desk, chair turned slightly to the side. “Come here Daniel.” Standing, Danny walks around and then kneels in front of the vampire. The older man was definitely enjoying this more than he had originally expected to. He puts the collar on him, ensuring it sat firmly against his neck with no slack anywhere along it but not too tight as to restrict his airways at all. The collar had a small metal tag with Vlad’s insignia as acknowledged by the Vampire community carved into it. Although reluctant to admit it even to himself, Danny did enjoy the feeling of the soft fleece-y underside of the collar against his throat. “Now Daniel, since you’re already on your knees, I want you to put it to good use. You’re going to arouse me, prove yourself as my Familiar and then you’re going to use your mouth to make me cum.” He runs a long pale finger along the collar, up his throat and chin.

Blushing hard and swallowing nervously, Danny moves quickly to lick along the finger slowly before taking it into his mouth and looking up under his lashes up at his Master suggestively. The young man hadn’t had many sexual encounters with men but he had had enough to not completely fuck this up, plus he could always rely on what he would like done to himself if he was unsure. It was having the desired effect as Vlad’s eyes turn red, growling softly at the sight. He pulls away to remove his shirt and move up into his lap, gasping softly when Vlad’s slender fingers find their way to his perky and stiff nipples. Each tweak sends a shock of pleasure down to his groin, causing little gasps and moans to escape his lips.

One of the hands reaches down to grasp his ass hard, grinding up against him without too much force. Just enough to tease the young man in his lap who was going to clearly be a lot of fun if he was this easy to arouse, as the young man begins grinding down against him harder. He reaches down in between them to rub a hand against the growing bulge in the vampire’s trousers. Satisfied that the vampire was hard enough, the young man gently slips out of his lap and unzips the trousers slowly, taking the semi-hard cock from the underwear and can’t stop his eyes from widening at the sight of it. Even without fully erect, Danny could tell he was going to have a difficult time with such an impressive member.

Vlad knots his fingers in Danny’s hair and tugs him forward sharply, reminding him what he was there for. Tentatively, Danny leans down to slowly lick him, tonguing the slit as he reaches his head. It doesn’t take long for the vampire to harden fully, making the young man become more enthusiastic with the job before him. He is soon bobbing his head up and down the length, using his hands to stimulate what he can’t fit in. Vlad’s scarlet eyes watch him hungrily, moaning quietly and thrusting into mouth. He uses his free hand to remove Danny’s from him, smirking and growling at him: “All of it Daniel, take everything I have to give.”

Flushed and hazy eyed, Danny just nods and tries his best to relax his throat as he swallows the whole length down. His gag reflex was trying to fight it but neither man was going to stop it. Slowly, Vlad starts thrusting slowly into the gorgeous heat of his mouth and throat. It truly was a beautiful sight. He was going to cum all over that pretty face. Grasping his hair tighter, he starts fucking that wonderful mouth, feeling a familiar tightening in his balls as he does. For tonight, he would be kind to the young man and let his release come quickly.

Danny just lets the older man use him as he pleases, eyes closed and moaning around him. He looks up at the older man slightly dazed and confused as he pulled away by his hair. A stream of thick cum hits his cheek and he quickly closes his eyes again. He feels a few more hit him and his mouth his held open with a firm thumb against his bottom lip so some lands on his tongue. “Good, good boy Daniel. Swallow it.” Vlad commands. The young man obeys, swallowing almost immediately before reopening his eyes. “Now, remove your collar.”

Again, he follows the command immediately, hands reaching up and removing it as told. It takes longer than he was willing to admit to realise what was about to happen as Vlad pulls him up and sinks his fangs into his neck. His eyes roll back into his head as he is fed upon. The sensation was not quite what he had anticipated. He had expected it to hurt more, not to send confusing shocks of pleasure down to his half-hard cock.

Next thing he knows, the cuts from the fangs are gently licked by the vampire before the older man carries Danny to his room. “Clean yourself up and get some sleep.” And for the final time that day, the young man obeys the command. Had he not been swept up by it all, Danny would have definitely questioned how quickly and eagerly he had jumped to follow his commands, and then likely argued with himself that it was all just a means to an end. It was just for the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So that’s the first chapter of my very first Vlad/Danny fic! Let me know what you think! Don’t worry the dynamic between the two will develop from here on out, Vlad is just asserting his dominance and maaaaybe taking advantage of how quickly it has all happened to do as he pleases with the young man that resembles the woman he loved. Danny won’t always go down (hehe) that easily!


	2. Think Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter title is the song title Think Twice by Eve 6, I felt the song really captures the feel I wanted for Vlad here, his possessive side.   
> Warnings: Dubcon, BDSM, Vampires, Dom!Vlad, sub!Danny, Biting, Anal, Oral, Orphaned Danny, Prostitution, Come Marking, Come Shot, Public Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Sex, Alternate Universe – Vampire, Graphic depictions of violence, Anxiety and Depression (and panic attacks). Warnings likely to update with each chapter.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Any similarity between OC’s and real people is purely coincidental.   
> Key:  
> \- italics are thoughts   
> \- bold italics are messages/letters/documents   
> \- “bold” surrounded by quotation marks are people talking on the other end of a phone line  
> \- *surrounded by asterisks and in italics is music playing*

**~*~**

What had just happened? Danny was in the en suite in his bedroom, showering off the remnants of evidence of what he had Vlad had just done. It had all come crashing down on him pretty quickly afterwards. He eyes the collar on the sink, his head resting against the tiles, hot water pouring down his back. Breathing deeply, Danny could feel his chest getting tight and each breath was getting more difficult to pull in. “No, not now, not now...” Stumbling out of the shower, Danny sits on the cool tiles of the floor, back against the wall and puts his head between his knees as he tries to steady his breathing. It had been years since he had had a panic attack and they hadn’t gotten any less atrocious to experience. The only difference was that he knew how to deal with them now.

After a few minutes of just sitting on the floor and getting his breathing back to normal, the young man gets back in the shower and sighs. It was just a lot to deal with, to process. He had spent the day with Marysia preparing for this inevitability; he knew it was a very likely possibility that sex would be involved in his contract. It hadn’t prepared him for how eagerly he would respond to it all though, how quickly he had just let Vlad do what he wanted with his body. Running his fingers over his neck, Danny feels the small marks on his neck from where the vampire had fed from him. It was already nearly healed.

Danny wraps the large fluffy towel around himself as he steps out of the shower, turning it off as he does, then turns once again to look at the collar Vlad had put on him. Although he had a feeling he wouldn’t be disturbed for a while, the young ebony haired man didn’t want push his luck on the first day and be caught not wearing it. Plus, he wasn’t sure he was ready to find out what Vlad would do to punish him. So, he picks it up and fastens it around his neck at the same tightness that Vlad had before leaving the bathroom to flop down on his bed. Grabbing his phone of the bedside table he calls Marysia, his free hand running along the top edge of the collar.

 **“Hey babes, I’m surprised to hear from you already... Is everything okay?”** The concern in Marysia’s voice was clear and it comforted Danny. It was a little piece of normality that he could hold on to whilst adapting to his new situation.

“Yeah Marysia,” Danny takes a deep breath. “I just... I don’t think I’d really prepared myself for this... It’s hitting me hard now, that’s all. I just needed to hear your voice.”

He could practically hear her smiling at the other end of the phone and it brings a smile to his face too. **“Okay, good. Just remember that your contract with him is there to protect you as well as benefit him. Read through it again and reassure yourself that it’s nothing more than you can handle... right?”**

Walking over to the desk, Danny picks up his copy of the contract before sitting back down in the centre of his bed to read through it. “Of course, I wouldn’t have signed it if I wasn’t sure I could handle it, you know me. I’m gonna read through it now and have a nap, I’m kinda exhausted. Plus I got the feeling Vlad had plans and needed me rested up. I’ll call again soon, yeah?”

 **“Whenever you need me hun, just call.”** There is a click as the blonde vampire hangs up after a few moments of silence from Danny as he says nothing further. He puts his phone down and sends a quick text to his sister explaining his situation very, very briefly, promising a letter to follow it with a better explanation. Then he opens the text from Sam, not sure why he was torturing himself like this.

**_Hey Danny! Just got home to Amity, are you still out in Wisconsin? I was thinking I might come for a visit. I miss you. Sam x_ **

**_Hey Sam, say hi to your parents. I’m super busy with work at the moment, maybe some other time. I miss you and Tucker too, D._ **

Danny reads it over a few times before nodding and hitting send. He wasn’t lying, he was busy with work and he did miss his friends but it was also just passive aggressive enough to get the point across to her; she couldn’t leave him like that and just expect to get him back after all this time. In a sense, he had moved on. It wasn’t like he could really be in a relationship whilst attached to Vlad anyway.

Chucking the phone to the foot of the bed, the young Familiar decides to forget about all that for the time being and focus on Marysia’s advice and picks up his contract. He looks around to see if there was a pen or something around so he could at least underline any key things in the contract. Luckily there was a pen in the desk drawer, so he sits and re-reads exactly what he had signed up for.

After the initial read, before he started underlining anything, Danny had come to one conclusion: Vlad is a fruitloop, a total wacko with either a really dark sense of humour or just a twisted man. He had somehow missed that the safe word Vlad had decided on was his dad’s name when he had gone through it previously. Furthermore it seemed that the older man had essentially lined out his kinks for him, for example; explicitly stating that he could cum on or in the young man where and when he wanted with only very few exceptional circumstances allowing him to get out of it without using the safe word.

But then Danny really shouldn’t be that surprised, after all, he had heard stories of Familiars being passed around as sex toys at certain parties. Their Master enjoyed the dominance its gave them over their Familiar, seeing them being used however they desired, even if their desire was to see someone else fucking them. As far as the young man could tell, Vlad had made no mention of him being shared; the closest was simply that he would not sleep with anyone else whilst he was Vlad’s. He could only hope that this meant the man had no intention of sharing him with his business associates. Underlining the various key points, it doesn’t take long before the events of the day all finally catch up with the dark haired man and he finds himself yawning almost constantly. So, he gives in to his body’s needs and puts the paperwork to one side for now and climbs into bed. Perhaps he would feel more himself after a rest.

**~*~**

Vlad couldn’t have hoped for the first interaction between him and Danny (with the younger man as his Familiar) to have gone any better. Sat at his desk where the young man had so eagerly followed his orders, the vampire smirks to himself and sits back in his chair, eying the pile of invites on his desk. There were a lot of various events held by the vampires of high society that he was constantly being invited to but never bothered to attend unless there was something or someone in particular he wanted from the night. It wasn’t just his wealth and status that made him so popular though, after all he was a charming and attractive man, single to boot, of course there were people of all backgrounds tripping over themselves to be noticed by him. No one would be able to replace the fiery, intelligent red head that still held his heart to this day. Except maybe her son, at least for a while, anyway. If he couldn’t have her, then he would have the next best thing. Though he had yet to see much of the young man’s personality to distinguish which of his parents he took after the most.

Picking out a particular invite, an idea springs forth in Vlad’s evil mind. There was a way he could test to see how the young man would react, if he would be more like his bumbling buffoon of a father that tried to befriend everyone (even if they clearly didn’t like him or want to speak to him). Or if he would be more reserved like his mother, friendly and polite but fierce and determined when made uncomfortable or feel in anyway attacked. Plus it would be just too much fun to push the young man’s buttons and limits, see how far Vlad would let him take advantage of his status as Master. So, he picks up the phone and calls the host of the party with a smirk.

After making the arrangements, Vlad the contacts his personal tailor. The man was unbelievably talented, it had surprised Vlad when he had found out that the man wasn’t a vampire, given the speed and precision at which he could whip up whatever the client requested. The older vampire had been around for a long time but had never felt the desire to offer anyone eternal life except his tailor, though he hadn’t. Besides the man had told Vlad very plainly that whilst he had no issues with vampires, they were his main clientele after all, he had no desire to become one instead happy to grow old with his wife and children. The corners of his lips tug upwards as he hears a familiar grumble down the end of the phone as it is picked up. “Good Afternoon Edward. I was hoping you could make a house call shortly, I have a party to attend this evening and I would like to make an impression with a new suit and a matching outfit for my new Familiar.”

 **“Well, that wasn’t entirely what I had expected when I saw your name Mr Masters. Of course I can come out, you realise that my usual extra charges will be applied?”** Edward asks, rustling coming through as he was clearly searching for pen and paper to make notes. **“What materials shall I bring? Any preferred colours or patterns?”**

Vlad hums thoughtfully for a moment before smirking salaciously to himself. “I have a few ideas...”

**~*~**

At the sound of the large front door closing, Danny jolts awake. Normally he was a heavy sleeper but his panic attack had put him on edge and ensured he hadn’t fallen as deep asleep as he would have usually. It takes a moment for the young man to remember where he was and why as he looks around the large room blearily. Taking a deep breath, he heads to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before heading down to investigate who had come to the mansion. As far as he was aware Vlad didn’t really trust anyone in his home so it would be interesting to see if he had asked the cleaning lady to come a day early or if it was someone else.

Reaching the bottom of the huge staircase, Danny carefully assesses the middle aged man he could see talking to Vlad in the hall. They both turn to look at the young man as he walks over; the middle aged man seemed to be assessing Danny even more intensely than he had been. Vlad holds an arm out, indicating for his Familiar to come closer and stand beside him. As he wasn’t ordered to stand next to Vlad, Danny does walk over but stands equally distant from both men. “Daniel, this is my tailor and friend Edward. He’s going to be making us up something to wear for an event we will be attending this evening. As such he’s going to need to take your measurements shortly.” Vlad turns back to Edward. “Shall we get the two of you set up in the usual room?”

Edward nods and rolls the two huge suitcases either side of him into one of the downstairs rooms Danny had yet to see. Vlad had noticed the disobedience Danny had shown, choosing to ignore the vampire’s indication to stand next to him but decided he wasn’t going to say anything about it, at least not yet anyway. Danny follows the tailor into the room curiously, looking around the room with interest as it seemed to be specifically made for the tailor’s visits. It was bigger and more impressive than a lot of tailors’ shops that Danny had seen in films or T.V. Mirrors line one length of wall, a small pedestal for the person to stand on and every piece of furniture or equipment a tailor could need or want to work with. “What event are we going to?” He asks over his shoulder.

“Look at me when you speak to me Daniel.” Vlad commands firmly, his azure eyes firmly locked on his young Familiar. When Danny turns to look at the vampire he had a slight flush across his cheeks, clearly a little embarrassed at forgetting the situation and for being told off in front of someone else. His ice blue eyes meet the vampire’s for a second before looking down at the floor. Stepping forward, Vlad grasps the young man’s chin and tilts his head up so they had eye contact. “You will be polite to Edward and follow his every request as if I had given it to you. Do you understand?”

There was a look a panic in Danny’s bright eyes that Vlad hadn’t expected to see but it is quickly pushed down. Without looking away the young man swallows and nods. “Yes, I mean, uh, Yes Master.” He blushes more and is released by a smirking Vlad. The older man takes a seat on one of the nearby armchairs and indicates to Edward that he could get to work with the young man. Danny looks between the two men before looking at the tailor. “What would you like me to call you, sir?”

“Just call me Edward, boy. I’m certainly not important enough to be called ‘sir’.” The man chuckles softly, intrigued by the young man before him. He had met a few Familiars in his time but none had been like this. Most now had attended a school to train and prepare for the job, it was rare that someone would just become a Familiar without it, yet that seemed to be the case here. “Now, come stand on this so I can take some measurements.” As Danny walks over and stands on the platform, Vlad stands up and walks out the room answering a phone call. As Edward gets to work taking the young man’s measurements, Vlad soon pops his head back in to the room and apologises saying that he would leave the two to it as he had some urgent business to take care of. After a few minutes of silence, Edward decides to break it and get to know the young man a little better, intrigued by what sort of person could finally be accepted and trusted by the paranoid vampire. “So, Daniel was it?”

“Call me Danny. Everyone but Vl- my Master calls me Danny.” He wasn’t sure how well the two men got along but Danny wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything to end up getting punished over something small. After all, if he was going to do something to be punished for then it was going to be something much more worthwhile than forgetting to call Vlad his Master to his tailor.

“So Danny,” Edward finishes taking down measurements and indicates that the young man can sit for the time being whilst he rolls out a length of material on the long table. “How did you come to work for Vladimir? He’s very... well, he’s a paranoid cranky bastard and you don’t seem like a normal Familiar.”

Danny laughs, surprised at the older man’s casual insult of the vampire. “He really is isn’t he?” Running a hand through his ebony hair, the young man sighs softly. “I needed a job, Vlad, fuck I mean my Master, knew my parents in college. Figured I’d ask and see what he said. I don’t think I actually expected him to say yes but... can’t exactly complain that he did.” His hand comes up to run along the collar but Danny hadn’t noticed he was doing it, lost in thought. “I’m still new to all... this...”

“Really? It wasn’t obvious.” Edward’s voice was thick with sarcasm as he starts cutting the material, placing all the parts in a pile on one side. “How do your parents feel about you doing this?” He watches the young man carefully as he asks, not wanting to upset him in any way if there were troubles at home that had led to this. But he was definitely curious about it, after all his twin girls were about the same age as the young man and his son was a couple years older. He wasn’t sure how he would react if any of them decided that they wanted to be a Familiar, never-mind a Familiar for Vladimir Masters.

Shrugging, Danny looks away, his expression giving nothing away. “They died years ago. So what exactly did he tell you to make for me?” The quick change of subject was enough to let Edward know that that was all he was going to get from the young man about his personal life. Curious ice blue eyes stare at the material Edward was now getting ready to pin together on the young man. “Is that _leather_?!”

 “Yes it is. Vladimir wants you to wear leather trousers to the even tonight. I’m also to make you a maroon silk shirt. There are some shoes he had me pick up on my way here for you also in that box there.” The middle aged tailor points to a black box that was on the floor next to one of the suitcases with his large scissors. “Now I need you back on the platform so I can pin these together on you to make sure that it will be perfectly fitting and comfortable once I’ve sewn it together. So if you would please.”

Not sure what to say, Danny just does as he is told and stands on the platform, mulling this information over. This was likely a test as well as something for the perverted fruit loop to enjoy. But that could play into his favour, perhaps tease the vampire with it, maybe even test to see how we would react to the attention he could bring to himself in an outfit like that. After all, Danny wasn’t a saint by any stretch of the imagination. When he had moved to Madison after breaking up with Sam, the young man had gone a little wild, drinking and sleeping around with mainly women but there had been a 2 or 3 guys that he had slept with. He knew how to get people to appreciate him in a sexual way, to desire him, if he wanted to. Again, he was mainly used to seducing women but clearly he wasn’t completely inept at getting the attention of men too, or Vlad wouldn’t have said yes and neither would the other men he took home for a night. With a mischievous grin, Danny formulates a plan as the tailor starts pinning the leather around him.

When Edward is finished, the young man had to admit that the tailor was amazing at his job. After all, he had barely noticed the man putting the material on him nor had he been poked with a single pin, but more than that the trousers were already incredibly comfortable without being properly put together. They were tight and form fitting, but not uncomfortable. “How does that feel? What them letting out anywhere or tightening up?”

Looking in the mirror and moving carefully to get a good look of his legs and ass in the trousers, Danny grins at the older man. “Nah they’re perfect.”

“Okay, so I just need to mark on the material where the stitches are going to go then we will get the pins taken out. So you’re going to need to stand still for a little longer.” Edward explains and then grabs up the white pencil, making the light marks that would guide him on the sewing machine.

**~*~**

It takes a couple of hours but nowhere near as long as Danny had expected for Edward to put the clothes together for both men, though it was easier for the tailor to put something together for Vlad as he already had all his measurements and specific pattern he had made for the vampire for when he wanted a new suit. Said silver haired man only returns to them just as the tailor was finishing up, offering apologies as he does. Then he hands Edward a cheque and helps him out with his suitcases. Danny follows, saying his goodbyes to the man as he does. They had had some interesting conversations whilst he had worked and the young man had enjoyed the company. It had made him feel normal again for a little while. Once the door closes, Vlad turns to his Familiar and hooks the end of his finger under the leather collar, pulling him close. “We don’t have much time now I’m afraid, so you need to get dressed and ready to leave in ten minutes.”

“Yes Master.” Danny tries to not let any emotion show outwardly as he looks up into the deep blue eyes, internally buzzing at seeing how far he could push the older man. He shivers lightly as Vlad runs his nail across the sensitive skin of his neck where it met the bottom of the collar. There was a brief hungry look in his eyes that made Danny feel more confident in his plan if he could elicit a response like that with no effort on his part. Slipping away from his touch, Danny heads back to the room to grab the clothes and shoes before heading up to his room to quickly change. Throwing his shirt, trousers and boxers into the wash bin, the young Familiar pulls the trousers on, careful as he tucks himself into them and zips them closed. The plan wouldn’t work as well if he was spending the whole night wincing and unable to move because he’d caught his dick in the zip. He pulls the shirt on and leaves the top few buttons undone to show the top of his muscled chest and collarbone. Checking the time, he still had a few minutes before he had to go, so he checks himself out in the mirror. Oh yeah, his plan was going to go off without a hitch.

Heading downstairs he waits by the front door patiently, Danny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the night. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting. As he opens his eyes he sees Vlad walking down towards him, wearing a fitted deep black three piece suit, crisp white shirt and deep red/maroon tie. There was also a handkerchief poking up out of the breast pocket on the front of the suit jacket made of the same maroon silk that Danny was currently wearing. They were definitely a matching pair, no one could deny that. Swallowing, Danny has to admit to himself that the older man was incredibly attractive right now. He blushes as the vampire smirks, clearly noticing the younger’s appreciation of him. “If you see something you like Daniel, just say. I’m open to listening to any... suggestions, you may have.”

Humming thoughtfully, Danny realises this was a good opportunity to get his plan going, he steps forward so there is barely an inch between them, leaning up towards the older man’s face he whispers in his ear; “I do have a suggestion, Master...” He licks his lips. Vlad’s eyes flash red, growling softly at the proximity of the very fuckable creature before him. “You could do with some cologne.” Smirking, Danny steps back and crosses his arms, resting against the front door.

Laughing loudly, Vlad shoves his hands into his pockets. “You are absolutely right Daniel, as could you.” The vampire had a feeling that tonight was going to be much more interesting than he had initially thought. He wasn’t the only one with mischief on the mind, it seemed. And that made him incredibly joyous, the worst thing that could’ve happened with Danny becoming his Familiar would have been if the young man had been boring. Just followed every command and silent otherwise with no initiative, whether that would be between them or just for himself. Heading back to his room Vlad grabs the cologne and spritzes himself before passing it to Danny who had followed him into his room, but the young man wasn’t pay attention to him anymore, instead looking around the large room with awe. Particular attention was being paid to the emperor size four poster bed with black satin sheets. Pressing up against his back, Vlad places a hand on Danny’s hip, leaning down to bite his earlobe lightly. “You’ll get to spend more time in here later. Come on Daniel, it’s time to leave.”

“Y-Yeah... I mean, yes Master.”

“Good boy, now a further note Daniel before we leave. You only need to call me Master when I give an order and having sex. Outside of that, feel free to call me Vlad.” The vampire places a light kiss against his neck, just above the collar and heads back downstairs. Whilst alone, Danny takes a moment to try and get his blush to fade and calm down a little. Then he hurries downstairs after the vampire. Outside a limo was waiting for them and the young man allows himself to feel a little star-struck, climbing in as Vlad holds the door open for him. Once sat inside and leaving the estate, the vampire pours them both a glass of champagne.

Danny was a little surprised at the fact that he enjoyed this stuff, he wasn’t the biggest fan of champagne but now he realised that maybe cheaper stuff really was the problem. “Dare I ask how much a bottle of this stuff is?”

“A bottle of Krug Clos d’Ambonnay will set you back about $2,700. I have some of their cheaper ones in the cellar too but you are looking at anywhere from $200 upwards.” Vlad sips at it with a smirk, watching Danny’s face of pure shock as he looks at the glass of golden liquid. The bottle probably cost more than the young man made in a month at his other jobs. It would be very surreal to see that transformed into a simple bottle of alcohol. Something in him wanted to absolutely spoil the young man, introduce him to all the wonderful things he could never have had or try without Vlad. A little voice in his head tells him that it was because he wanted to prove he was a better provider than Jack could ever have hoped to be, he hadn’t been able to show that to Maddie but maybe he could prove his superiority to his offspring. “Come here Daniel, sit.” He taps his leg.

Shifting carefully across, Danny moves into his lap, straddling him and finishing the champagne with a smirk. Raising a dark eyebrow, Vlad runs a hand slowly up the back of his thigh before grabbing his ass firmly. “Like this, Vlad?” Icy blue eyes stare into the vampires’ eyes, a twinkle of mischief in them, testing to see what the older man would do in response.

“Even better.” Vlad hooks a finger under the collar to pull him down, ghosting his lips over the younger mans and smirking. “Is there something that you want, Daniel? You’ve been very forward this evening...” Neither man was sure who eventually broke the tension and pressed forward into the kiss but neither cared. Vlad moves his finger from under the collar down his waist and grasps his hips tightly as the younger man knots his fingers in the silken silvery hair. Running his tongue along the seam of Danny’s lips, Vlad smirks as the younger man immediately allows him access. They briefly fight for dominance before the younger man gives in and lets the vampire take control. Then just as suddenly as it had started, the older man lifts him off his lap and into the seat next to him. “We’re here. Take a moment to compose yourself.” Vlad says to the young man but also partially to himself, his red eyes looking pointedly down at Danny’s crotch.

Pouring another glass of the champagne, Danny downs it and tries not to laugh at the disgusted look on the older man’s face as he does. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly, Danny composes himself. They climb out together and Vlad holds his bent arm out to the younger man to take (which he does) as they head inside. Inside the place was packed with what were clearly high status vampires with their Familiars and once more, Danny feels a slight panic set in. He pushes it down, reminding himself that nowhere in the contract did it say he had to do anything like being shared with others. A tall, broad man with long dyed green hair and dyed green goatee, and bright green eyes walks over a shark-like grin plastered across his face as he approaches. “Vladimir Masters! Do my eyes deceive me? Not only are you attending my party but is that a Familiar I see on your arm there?”

“Jakob Skulker, collector extraordinaire, this is indeed my Familiar, Daniel this is an old colleague of mine. I’ll leave you two to get acquainted whilst I get us some drinks.” Vlad runs his fingers lightly down the young man’s arm as he heads over to the bar, leaving the two men alone.

Skulker eyes the young man with interest and appreciation, particularly as he looks at his firm, muscled legs in the tight leather trousers. “Well you must be something special. Definitely attractive but I have seen much better looking people throw themselves at Vladdy’s feet and be turned away. So, come on boy, show me what makes you so special. Give me a taste, let me add you to my collection of Familiars.” He grabs a hold of Danny’s upper arm a little too tight, trying to pull him close.

Snarling in disgust, Danny pulls away roughly, glaring at the very green vampire. “Touch me again and I’ll break your fingers.”

Laughing with disbelief, Skulker raises an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know who you think you are but I am your superior. A Vampire and you are just a human Familiar. You are a willing slut, so be a bit more willing.” He growls and steps forward, glaring down at Danny.

Who just steps forward, glaring back up at him even more intensely, standing his ground firmly. “And I don’t think _you heard_ _me_. Touch me again and I will take the fingers you use to touch me for a trophy and start a collection of my own.” Again, Skulker reaches out and grabs him hard enough to bruise if he held him for a while like this. Before Danny can react though, a familiar silver haired vampire is grabbing Skulker’s arm and a sickening crack rings out. Skulker drops to his knees and stares at his mangled arm. Just to add insult to injury, Danny now takes his opportunity to bring his knee up swiftly, knocking Skulker back as it connects with his chin. Vlad raises an eyebrow at him. “What? Ohh that, well I warned him not to get too... familiar.” He grins at the awful pun. Laughing, Vlad wraps an arm around his waist and leads him away to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, slowly building up the personality of the two of them and their dynamic.  
> I just couldn’t envision Vlad being one who could share anything he considered his, especially given the whole reason he’s hired Danny to be his Familiar.  
> I’m trying to bring in more of the characters from the canon and I felt Skulker was the best for this particular use. Although of course I couldn’t find a real name for him so just went with Jakob haha.   
> Thanks to the following for:  
> yiff, hailtome60, Insomniwolf, bessiehuck21 for commenting  
> bessiehuck21, Orbitalhalo, Insomniwolf, Vasiliassy, Azraels_Aurora_lights, katvara, Hailtome60, and yiff as well as 9 guests who left kudos  
> Sakurras, Orbitalhalo, Yirauya for bookmarking


	3. I Want To Fuck You Like An Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter title is a very well known line from Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Yeah, guess it isn’t hard to guess what’s going to happen in this chapter!  
> (hint: it’s all just pure smut)  
> Warnings: Dubcon, BDSM, Vampires, Dom!Vlad, sub!Danny, Biting, Anal, Oral, Orphaned Danny, Prostitution, Come Marking, Come Shot, Public Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Sex, Alternate Universe – Vampire, Graphic depictions of violence, Anxiety and Depression (and panic attacks). Warnings likely to update with each chapter.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Any similarity between OC’s and real people is purely coincidental.   
> Key:  
> \- italics are thoughts   
> \- bold italics are messages/letters/documents   
> \- “bold” surrounded by quotation marks are people talking on the other end of a phone line  
> \- *surrounded by asterisks and in italics is music playing*

**~*~**

_*Just say you feel the way that I feel_  
I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual  
Just say you feel the way that I feel  
I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual*

Vlad wasn’t sure how he felt about the music playing at the party, contemplating on the loss of subtlety but Danny quickly distracts him from thinking too hard on the matter as the young man begins dancing to the music. His hips swaying in those fantastically form fitting leather trousers, back turned to the vampire so he got a good view of that ass. Another Familiar walks up to Danny and starts dancing with him, a very attractive young man with long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail wearing tight booty shorts and tank top. Danny and the other familiar were sideways on to Vlad, who was watching with interest to see where this was going, the dark haired man pulls him in close so the blonde’s back is against his chest and they sway their bodies sensually in time to the music, even as the song changes.

Ice blue eyes lock onto azure, mischief dancing in them and challenging Vlad to do something. As the vampire growls and starts walking over, Danny says something to the Familiar before closing the distance between them. It was obvious that the young man had something in mind but he wasn’t the only one who had come prepared with a plan to rile the other up and so before he can do anything, Vlad wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. He starts moving the young man around the dance floor with some basic tango steps in time to the music. Danny stumbles a little and does his best to keep up. “Not the best music for it, but I do enjoy a good tango Daniel, it’s very sensual and shows a lot about your partner... physically.” Vlad smirks and murmurs this in his ear.

Hearing this, Danny now becomes determined, his steps now less unsure and more in time with the older man and he begins to grow more confident. He even manages to surprise the older man briefly when he steps forward and hooks a leg over his hip. Smirking salaciously at the younger, Vlad steps back so that Danny’s other leg is stretched and their hips are brought closer together. They move off, the vampire now confident enough in his partner to add some spins to the dance, always pulling his Familiar in closer than was necessary at the end of each one. If either man wasn’t wrapped up in the other they would’ve noticed that a space had been cleared for them as the other guests of the party stopped to watch the two men dance. As the song ends, Danny hooks his leg over Vlad’s hip once more before he is dipped low. They are met with applause as they finish. Leaning down to his ear, hand on the small of his back to pull him in close, Vlad growls softly and with obvious arousal. “I am going to ruin you Daniel. I’m going to make you scream and fall apart again and again and again.”

Shivering softly, Danny wraps his arms around his neck and leans up to his ear, biting his lobe. “Well what are you waiting for? Unless you’re just all talk...” He gasps and moans softly, biting his lip as he feels Vlad rub his knuckles against his dick through the leather trousers. Staring up at him with pupils blown wide from lust, the younger man pulls Vlad down into a desperate kiss, filled with heat and desire and want. Strong hands grasp his upper thigh and lift him up so Danny can wrap his legs around his waist, which he does almost immediately, pulling them as close together as he can. Instead of carrying him out to the limo however, Vlad carries them over to one of the darkened alcoves and pins him against the sofa.

“Oh Daniel, talking back to your Master like that... I’m going to have to teach you a lesson aren’t I?” Smirking, the vampire carefully unzips the trousers and his eyes turn red as the hard cock springs free from the confines of the tight material. “Put your hands together, crossing over at the wrist and above your head.” Danny does as he’s told, blushing brightly at being so exposed and in the open. If someone walked by a little too close they would see everything very clearly. “Good boy.” Vlad takes off his tie and ties the young man’s hands together and to the arm of the sofa. Sitting back he takes in the sight before him and licks his lips and wonders how many times he could make this delicious young man before him cum in one night. What with his Familiar being so young and in his sexual prime, he imagined that he really could ruin the boy. And that turned him on more than anything had for a very long time.

Wrapping a hand around Danny’s length, the vampire strokes him agonisingly slow, running his thumb across the slit and in a circular motion before moving back down. Arching his back off the sofa, the young man moans and bucks his hips slightly. “Please... please Master... I’ll be good just _please_...” He moans louder as the vampire uses his free hand to pinch one of his hardened nipples that was showing through the shirt.

“Please what Daniel? Tell me what you want and I may let you have it.”

Danny was essentially whimpering at this point, desperate for more than this torturously slow pace the older man had going. It felt good, better than good, but it just wasn’t enough. “Please... please... I need more... I need you Master...” His eyes very nearly roll into the back of his head as the vampire leans down to take the head of his cock into his mouth, careful of his fangs as he does, and licks the slit teasingly before taking more and more of him in. A strong arm was across his hips, holding him down so he couldn’t buck up into the wet heat surround him. Danny lets out a loud moan as the vampire swallows his entire length down and starts bobbing his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks. A few people had stopped and stared at that but quickly moved on, knowing that Vlad would likely not take to an audience well. At least not without his explicit permission.

Vlad uses his free hand to keep pinching and tweaking the younger man’s nipples as he goes, swallowing down the precum that starts filling his mouth. Knowing that his Familiar was close he pulls away and places his hands either side of Danny’s head, staring straight down at him. “I’m going to untie you now Daniel, then you’re going to dress yourself properly again and we’re going to leave. You are not allowed to relieve yourself or touch yourself other than to redress. Am I understood?”

Whimpering and writhing underneath him, Danny almost wanted to cry. He had been so close, so very close to release and now he had to somehow get his leather trousers back on and make it to the limo. But he also knew that the punishment if he didn’t do exactly as he was told would be so much worse. “Y-Yes... Master...” His voice breaks as he speaks, whining softly. Vlad unties him and shoves the tie into a pocket before sitting back and watching his Familiar struggle. And boy was Danny struggling, even just touching himself to try and get his trousers back on properly was sending shocks of pleasure through him. Eventually though, he manages to get them closed and zipped up, though there is a noticeable bulge in which you could almost clearly see his hard cock with the material clinging so tightly to him.

The young man wasn’t entirely sure he was going to be able to walk at all but Vlad wraps a strong arm around his waist and helps him out. Once inside the limo, the vampire pulls Danny into his lap as they had been before they arrived and kisses him deeply, holding him tightly against his chest. There is no pretence and fight for dominance this time, instead the dark haired man simply gives in and lets his Master do as he pleases, moaning into the kiss. Danny wraps his arms around his neck and kisses back feverishly, desperately. He doesn’t even notice when they arrive at the estate and the older man carries him inside, still making out with him as he does, using his vampire boosted speed and strength to get them to his bed quicker.

Throwing Danny onto his huge bed, Vlad stares down at him with pupils so blown his eyes almost looked black but for a thin ring of ruby surrounding them. “Take off your clothes and get on all fours.” Stripping quickly, the young man moves into position as commanded and looks over his shoulder at the older man who takes his time with stripping off, clearly enjoying the view before him. Kneeling behind him on the bed, Vlad leans down to kiss up his back before taking the collar off his Familiar so he has full access to his throat. A hand reaches down and slowly a finger traces a line from the tip of the young man’s still hard dick down his balls, taint and over his crack lightly. “Have you washed here thoroughly, Daniel?”

Blushing furiously and moaning brokenly, Danny nods. When he had had his shower before he had ensured that he was fully prepared for _any_ eventuality. But he hadn’t quite been expecting what Vlad had planned for him. The vampire grabs the younger man’s ass and spreads it, his thumbs resting on each side of his hole before leaning down and licking slowly across it then pushing his tongue inside, fucking him with the wet, hot muscle. Even the drag of Vlad’s goatee across the sensitive flesh was sending shocks of pleasure straight to his groin. The Familiar gasps and moans at the top of his voice, almost screaming. “M-Master~!” No one had ever done _this_ to him before. Sure, some of the women he had slept with had put a finger up his ass but that was about it and the few men he had been with previously he had topped. Everything about this was new to the young man. As soon as Vlad wraps a hand around Danny’s cock with his tongue still fucking and licking his hole he cums with a cry, calling out the older man’s name. He had been so wound up from having his dick sucked at the party he was surprised he hadn’t cum from the tongue-fucking alone.

Vlad was now painfully hard, Danny was falling apart under his ministrations and he loved it. Sitting back on his haunches, he gets a bottle of lube from the bedside table and covers his fingers, pushing two straight inside him. “So good for me Daniel, so good, now you get your reward.” The silver haired man twists the fingers until he finds the spot that has Danny crying out, almost crying at the sheer pleasure it sends through him. Vlad adds a third finger and keeps thrusting them up into that spot and soon the young man was hard again. Removing his fingers, the vampire lubes up his impressive length and rolls the young man onto his back, hitching one of the slim legs over his shoulder and lining himself up. Danny stares up at Vlad, breathing heavily and cries out as the older man enters him, the slow burn and stretch of his huge cock stretching him open in a way completely new to him. Once fully seated, the vampire gives his young partner a moment to adjust. Soon Danny starts moving his hips, trying to get some friction, some movement going. Lifting the other leg over his other shoulder, Vlad leans down and holds onto Danny’s hips as he fucks into him slow and hard, circling his hips until he finds the angle that has him hitting the spot that has his young lover arching off the bed and almost screaming.

Danny can only grasp onto the bedding above his head tightly as Vlad begins to pick up his pace, thrusting hard and fast into the spot, nailing it every time. He feels his legs being let down off the shoulders and wraps them tightly around Vlad’s waist as he leans down to capture Danny’s lips in a passionate kiss. Letting go of the bedding, the young man wraps his arms around his neck and kisses back before he turns his head and bares his neck to his Master, offering himself up. Which is all the invitation Vlad needs as he bites down into the supple flesh. That last little addition of pleasure sends an already sensitive and broken young man over the edge and he cums hard between them, screaming as he does. His muscles tense and twitch around the massive cock inside him, causing the older to moan into Danny’s neck, his thrusts becoming erratic as he now seeks his own release. As he cums inside the younger man, he rides it out until every last drop has been fucked into Danny. Licking the wounds in his neck lightly, Vlad then collapses lightly on top of his young lover, not willing to move just yet. “Such a good boy for me Daniel... twice now I’ve made you cum and I didn’t even touch your cock this time.” Vlad smirks salaciously at him, enjoying the light blush that spreads across his cheeks.

“Shouldn’t we... urm, clean up?” Danny asks, running his hand lightly across Vlad’s broad back and shoulders, not sure if he could actually move right now. The look Vlad gives him sends a shiver through him of excitement and worry.

“In a couple of minutes we will go and bathe together. I’m going to fuck you again in the bath and then again when we come back to bed. I told you Daniel, I’m going to ruin you tonight. You’re still able to hold a conversation with me now which means I’ve not yet succeeded.” He leans down to kiss the young man again, nothing too intense, just enough of a spark in it to show his young lover that he wasn’t joking.

Danny kisses back and whines softly into it. He was already exhausted from cumming twice and Vlad wanted to fuck him another two times? The young man realises he was learning a lot about himself today, as the idea actually turns him on a little despite his tiredness. He wanted to see what his limits were, how Vlad intended to fuck him this time, and he feels no shame at it either. Though he does wonder if this is how they’re starting the Master/Familiar relationship how it will progress from here. Will they ever actually manage to leave the other alone for any length of time, now they know how good it is? Or at least for Danny, he knew he had never felt anything like this. Not even with Sam, the woman he had supposedly loved. Now he wasn’t so sure. She had never made him feel like this, turned him on like this or made him cum that hard during their entire relationship. Needing these thoughts pushing out of his mind, Danny decides to do something he may regret later on but fuck it, the man had said he wanted to ruin him. “Just two more times? You think that’ll be enough to break me Vlad?”

“Is that a challenge my young Familiar? Because you may be biting off more than you can chew here.” Vlad warns him. Had this not been their first night together the vampire wouldn’t have even given him the opportunity to back down and admit defeat, he would’ve just shown him how much he could give and make him take it all. The look in Danny’s eyes tell him however that the young man wasn’t going to back down on this one, for whatever reason he was pushing the older man to see what he would do.

Smirking, Danny plays with his silver hair. “Well if you’re not up to the task Vlad, I understand. You are much older than me, probably don’t have anything more in you than two.” He knew he was playing an incredibly risky game here but he couldn’t help it. It was fun to push his buttons and he knew that the result was going to be more than a little fun, if what he had experienced thus far was them just scratching the surface.

Growling, Vlad starts thrusting again, his cock hard again already and slick with his cum and lube. Danny gasps and moves his hips with the thrusts, moaning softly. The vampire pulls almost all the way out and flips Danny onto all fours, grabbing his hips tightly and thrusting in hard nailing his prostate again and again. The young man could barely keep himself up, his legs shaking; head down on the bed and looking behind him at the powerful man fucking into him. “I’m not going to just ruin you Daniel, I’m going to break you. Shatter you so no one else will ever be good enough. I’m going to fuck you until your body only responds to me.” He moves his hand down to Danny’s arse to spread him open and thrust deeper into him. “I’m going to make you only ever see me when you cum, scream my name even if you’re on your own. Oh Daniel, I’m going to make you cum hard again, again and again, with only my cock buried inside you.”

Danny moans at that, his dick hard again already and painful. Vlad grabs his hair and pulls, lifting him up so he is full up on all fours and uses it as leverage to fuck him harder and deeper, raising his other hand to slap him hard on the ass as he pulls out. The younger man could only moan and cry out, thrusting his hips back to meet every thrust, gasping when it’s interlaced with a sharp slap. He hadn’t even realised he was repeating Vlad’s name like a mantra, too lost in the sensations and overwhelming pleasure. Danny isn’t sure when Vlad had stopped long enough to move them, all he knows is that one minute he’s being fucked hard and fast doggy style, the next he’s on his side with one leg over Vlad’s arm, the older man straddling the other leg as he fucks into him. It was an unusual position, at least for Danny, but it was doing amazing things to him as Vlad hits his prostate dead on as usual and his balls slap into his taint and sensitive balls. It doesn’t take long in this position for the young man to cry out and cum on himself and the bed.

But Vlad was taking his time now, thrusting hard and deep but slow and sensual, relishing each thrust and the way Danny’s body moved with it. He was determined to see Danny cum again before he did. Then he would fuck him again in the bath. Vlad was completely lost to lust and desire, enjoying everything a partner who could take everything he had to give, a partner who seemed to be turned on by the sheer prospect of it alone. Shifting closer and moving so his arm is hooked under his knee, Vlad thrusts hard, shallow and fast, this time altering his aim so he didn’t hit the prostate with every thrust. “I might put a plug in you Daniel, just keep fucking you full and not letting any of it out. Make you feel everything I’ve done to you tonight even more.”

Flushing and grasping onto the bed, Danny wasn’t sure how Vlad could keep him going like this, could get him hard so easily and make him cum so hard without even touching his dick. He was aching and sore but not about to complain or make any of it stop. It was hot, debauched and more of a turn on than he had anticipated. Danny wanted to know how much he could take, wanted to see how far he could go before he physically couldn’t take anymore. “Oh god... Vlad... Master... please... I want it...” He didn’t even care at the filthy things spilling from his lips. It had been a lot easier for the vampire to ruin Danny than he had realised. Not that he would stop now regardless.

Once more, Vlad shifts their position, now so Danny was on his back but with most of his lower body raise up and off the bed to the older man. His legs hooking over his shoulders once more as Vlad grips his hips tight enough to bruise and hurt, fucking into him wildly as Danny cums with a broken cry, his voice hoarse and broken already. This time all of it lands on him, mainly his chest and even hitting himself in the face with it. The sensation of the muscles clamping down and the beautiful sight of Danny thoroughly debauched and covered in his own release tips Vlad over the edge and with a growl he cums hard inside the young man, riding it out again. Without pulling out, the older man carefully grabs a butt plug from under the bed and as he pulls out, quickly pushes it inside the young man, sealing his loads inside him.

Without the vampire to hold him up or in position, Danny can only lie there on the bed, unable to move or even shift slightly so he is more comfortable with the plug inside him. Vlad goes to the bathroom and gets the bath running as well as a damp cloth to clean up his young lover. As he walks back in to the bedroom he takes his time walking back, enjoying the sight of a thoroughly fucked young man melting on the bed. Hopefully Danny was going to be unable to walk tomorrow and walking with a limp for a good while. Sitting down gently next to him he washes the drying cum off Danny with the cloth, taking a chance to fully appreciate the tanned, toned body beneath his hands. “Can you walk to the bathroom Daniel, or do you need your Master to carry you?”

Flushing slightly, Danny bites his lip and tries to sit up but does little more than raise his shoulders and nothing else off the bed. Had Vlad blinked he would’ve missed it. Sighing resignedly, Danny looks up at the vampire and asks; “Please Master, can you carry me?”

Smirking, Vlad gently slides one arm underneath his upper back and the other under his knees, lifting him and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. “So much more compliant and better behaved already Daniel.” He gently places the young man in the tub before turning the taps off and stepping into the huge bath with him. Daniel wanted to stay in the relaxing hot water forever. His sore and aching muscles begin to relax with the aid of the patchouli bath oil that was in the water and filling his nose. He jumps a little when Vlad gently pulls him so his back is to the vampire but relaxes quickly as the older man begins massaging his shoulders and back.

It doesn’t take long for the young man to start feeling rejuvenated, enough at least to be able to move himself in the bath without assistance. His legs were still almost entirely dead but he could use his arms to pulls himself. “Vlad... Can I... urm...” Danny stops himself, biting his lip and turning away from the older man with a blush. Not that that would sit with the vampire. A gentle but firm hand grasps his chin and forces Danny to look into the deep blue eyes of the older man.

“I’ve already said Daniel, if there is something you want, you need only ask.” Vlad says gently, stroking up and down his arms. Whilst he might not be a sappy type, the vampire understood the importance of balancing the harsh with kindness. After all, especially with his experience with BDSM, he knew that the constant rise and drop of hormones and adrenaline could cause a depression if not careful. So when in the down time between rounds like now; it was imperative that Daniel felt relaxed, safe and calm.

Taking a deep breath, Danny turns and gently pulls Vlad’s hair free from the bobble. “Please can I wash your hair?” The request surprises the vampire but he smiles and moves them so that Danny has full access to his hair and doesn’t need to move much to successfully wash it. Danny wasn’t sure why he wanted to do this but since he had first met the man he had wanted to get the hair down, run his fingers through it. Plus with the massages he had received, Danny felt like this whole moment before they returned to the wild fucking was important. Like they were bonding and reassuring each other that yes, they were fine and quite happy to be spending their time with the other. Running his fingers finally through the long silver locks, Danny applies some shampoo to it, massaging it into the scalp in small circles as he goes. Vlad closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation, making happy little growling noises as Danny goes. Then he indicates for Vlad to dip down slightly into the water so it can be washed out, before sitting back up for the conditioner. It was a very surreal moment for both men, neither having ever done anything, nor shared a moment, like this before.

Once washed, they move again, Vlad pulling Danny on to his lap so that the younger man is straddling him. As Vlad leans up, Danny leans down and they meet halfway in a kiss. It was passionate and slow, tongues moving languidly against one another, no rush in it at all. The young Familiar knots his fingers in the long silken hair, moaning softly into the kiss. Despite what he had said before, Vlad runs his fingers down Danny’s side and back up to roll the pert pink nipples under his thumbs, eliciting soft moans as he does. One hand travels down, stroking along Danny’s already hardening member, stroking him slowly and gently. Danny keeps one hand fisted in the long hair whilst the other goes down to wrap around Vlad’s cock, stroking him in tandem with the strokes of his own cock. It doesn’t take long for the vampire to be fully hard again, the two of them now kissing and moving with a bit more urgency and desire. Vlad lets go of Danny, which causes the young man to whine, one hand holding his own cock instead and the other getting ready to remove the plug.

Danny holds on to Vlad’s shoulders, moaning brokenly as the plug is pulled and immediately replaced with the thick cock of his Master. With both hands now free, Vlad wraps one arm around Danny’s waist to keep him close and the other grasps the back of his neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss. He thrusts his hips up into the young man experimentally until he hits that spot that has the young man moaning loudly. Even then, he thrusts leisurely, taking his time and driving the young man wild. Grasping tightly onto the pale and muscled shoulders, Danny uses the support to pick himself up and drop down onto his cock, riding him slowly until he has found a rhythm and starts riding him faster. Vlad sits back a little, enjoying watching Danny bounce up and down in his lap, taking his own pleasure from Vlad’s body. “God you’re beautiful...” He says softly, watching the young man with awe and desire.

The younger man doesn’t hear this though, too wrapped up in chasing yet another orgasm. Vlad pulls him back in close, his arm around his waist still but the other hand now wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time to his powerful upward thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Danny to cry out, biting down on Vlad’s shoulder as he cums. Unsurprisingly it was a dry orgasm, with the young man having been almost entirely milked dry of his seed. Vlad bites down on Danny’s neck but doesn’t drink, just bites as he cums inside the young man again. They stay sat in the warm water like that for a while, nothing said between them. As the older pulls out, his cum leaks from the younger man in a gush.

Climbing out of the now incredibly filthy water, Vlad wraps a towel around himself quickly and lifts Danny out, sitting him down on top of a large, fluffy towel that the young man can wrap himself in. “Wait here.” Vlad orders as he goes back to the bedroom, had Danny not been in a daze from all the fucking he would’ve made a snarky comment about how he couldn’t physically move.

The vampire cleans what he can of the bed, enough so they can sleep comfortably. Whilst he would’ve quite happily taken the young man again, it was likely that Danny was about to pass out with exhaustion at any moment. So he decides to leave it for tonight and get some rest. Returning to the bathroom, he could see that Danny was already flagging, struggling to keep his eyes open. He helps dry the young man off and carries him without the towel back to the bed, placing him under the duvet carefully before climbing in beside him and holding him close. It was much more intimate than he had originally anticipated but neither man cared, soon falling asleep.

**~*~**

In Danny’s bedroom, his phone had been buzzing all night unbeknown to him. He had received several missed phone calls from Jazz, Sam and Tucker as well as unread messages.

**_Danny I’m sorry about how things went, please talk to me so we can work things out. Love Sam x_ **

**_Dan my man, Sam says she’s been trying to ring all day but can’t get through to you, everything alright? –Tucker_ **

**_What do you mean you’re a Familiar to Mom and Dad’s old college mate and you’ll explain later? I’ll call you in my lunch break so we can talk about this, Jazz x_ **

**_Danny pick up the phone, Jazz x_ **

**_Daniel this isn’t funny. Jazz_ **

**_I will come down to Wisconsin so help me God if you do not pick up the phone and explain what is going on! Jazz_ **

**_Please pick up the phone Danny, I just want to talk. Sam x_ **

**_Danny please, we’re all really worried, Jazz said you’re not answering her either? This isn’t like you. Sam x_ **

**_We’ve booked the tickets Danny. Jazz_ **

**_Hey lucky fuck, how was your first day in a fucking palace? With a living, breathing sex god? Did you sleep with him? Does he have a big dick? I need to know EVERYTHING! Call me as soon as you’re free babes, love you Marysia x_ **

**_Just a heads up Danny, Jazz and Sam are equal parts pissed, worried and sad. They’ve bought tickets to Wisconsin and are heading out tomorrow morning to speak to you. I tried to stop them but they never listen to me, why would they start now? I tried telling them you were just busy or your phone had died... look man just, let me know you’re alright as soon as? Tucker_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The shortest of the three chapters so far but definitely the most fun to write ehehe... Just pure smutty goodness before we start delving into plot. Yay...   
> Oh the Tango is based off the Femshep x Garrus moment in the Citadel DLC (Mass Effect 3). Look it up on youtube (renegade version) it’s awesome.   
> I would like to thank the following people for:  
> tunnelOFdawn as well as the 15 guests who left kudos  
> and to tunnelOFdawn for commenting


	4. I Miss You So Much More When You’re Not Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter title is a slightly tweaked line from P!nk – Leave Me Alone  
> Warnings: Dubcon, BDSM, Vampires, Dom!Vlad, sub!Danny, Biting, Anal, Oral, Orphaned Danny, Prostitution, Come Marking, Come Shot, Public Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Sex, Alternate Universe – Vampire, Graphic depictions of violence, Anxiety and Depression (and panic attacks). Warnings likely to update with each chapter.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Any similarity between OC’s and real people is purely coincidental.   
> Key:  
> \- italics are thoughts   
> \- bold italics are messages/letters/documents   
> \- “bold” surrounded by quotation marks are people talking on the other end of a phone line  
> \- *surrounded by asterisks and in italics is music playing*

**~*~**

Throughout the night Danny had woken up a few times, each time he was pulled back against Vlad’s strong, broad chest and the older man nuzzled into his hair whilst still fast asleep. It had reassured the young man and sent him back to sleep fairly quickly. When he properly wakes up, he is in the massive bed alone. He stretches out across the soft sheets and winces, his whole body aching and complaining, yet a lazy smile stretches across his face as he remembers the previous night. It had been a lot to go through but definitely not in a bad way. If he was going to be a Familiar and be used for sex, at least he was with someone who was the best the young man had ever had. Not that he had any experience with being submissive like that but he had never been interested in it before.

He moves to the edge of the bed and throws his legs over the side but soon realises that he wasn’t going to be able to stand, never mind walk. Luckily Vlad walks in at this precise moment, a tray grasped in both hands and clothes over one arm. “Now I don’t want you to get used to this Daniel, but given how well our first day together went, I thought you deserved a treat.”

“Yeah and because of you I can’t walk so, you know. So you better take care of me today.” Danny laughs and takes the clothes. “Thanks Vlad. I appreciate it.” He honestly couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him breakfast in bed. Probably when he was little and his parents were still alive. He looks down at the clothes and raises an eyebrow. They clearly didn’t belong to him, they must’ve been some spares Vlad had lying around. “Didn’t expect you to own sweatpants and hoodies.” Danny comments as he dresses carefully, groaning as he lifts his hips up. The vampire helps secure the collar back around his throat.

Vlad would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing Danny in his present state, bruises marking his hips from where he had been holding him so tightly and unable to move without assistance. Oh yes, the young man definitely deserved the treat day the older had planned for him. He hadn’t felt this happy and relaxed in a long time. Furthermore, though he was unaware of it, it was the first time since meeting Maddie that he had gone a full 24hours without thinking of her once. “Well I don’t exercise in suits, that’d be ridiculous.”

Danny chuckles and digs in to his breakfast of pancakes with a variety of fruits and hand whipped cream. Normally the young man preferred something more savoury than sweet for breakfast (unless it was his coffee) but he wasn’t about to complain. They were delicious. Suddenly, Danny remembers the full events of the day before and looks up at Vlad. “Hey so uh, everything going to be alright with the fact that you know... we attacked the host of the party because he was trying to make me fuck him?” After all, Danny knew that most people there probably didn’t care that he had tried to force himself on a Familiar. “What was with all the green?”

Chuckling again, Vlad smiles and nods, sipping his coffee which was tinted a dark red colour as his was Plasmius Coffee which contained human blood. “Oh don’t worry Daniel. Jakob used to work for me and left to go work with a business associate of mine who cares much more about what I think than whether that green mistake is dead by my hand never-mind a little humiliated. Besides he’ll heal a broken arm and chin quicker than you might think. As for the green, I really don’t know. I never cared enough about the man to ask. But let’s forget about that waste of eternal life. Do you think you’d be up for a quick trip back to your apartment today to pick up your belongings?”

“Yeah I can try, besides I do need my stuff and let my landlord know that I’ll be leaving.” He tries to stand and fails again. So the vampire wraps an arm around his middle and stands him up, holding him close, a thumb rubbing against his waist. “You do know you can live without molesting me every five minutes?” Danny raises an eyebrow at him.

“I could but that would be a much less fun way to live young Daniel. With such an attractive young man at my side, at my beck and call, it would be such a waste.” Suddenly, Vlad sweeps Danny up into his arms and carries him out bridal style. Danny would deny that he yelped and made a high pitched noise like a girl but he definitely did. He didn’t argue though, especially as they reached the stairs. It would’ve been impossible for him to make it down them even with Vlad supporting him. Luckily the vampire puts him down at the bottom of the stairs, still holding onto his waist to support him as they head out to the car. Once in the passenger seat Danny realises he’s missing a key item.

“Keys! I’ve left my keys in my room...” Danny curses. “Would you mind?”

Vlad chuckles and nods. “Of course. Where about in your room are they?” Once told, Vlad disappears, just vanishes before him for about a minute before reappearing holding the keys up on the end of his finger. “Shall we?” He grins and climbs in to the drivers’ side. The car was a beautiful sleek, black Mercedes AMG C GT Coupe, the engine roaring like a beast as they pull out of the estate. Danny would be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about doing naughty things in the car with Vlad but he wasn’t about to voice them. Besides he was still just sex-drunk clearly, he reasons with himself. But the temptation to watch the man break a little, have a bit of fun at his expense was almost unreal. Trying to distract himself he turns on the radio.

_*Baby I’m preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals –mals*_

“Are these windows black tinted?” Danny asks, biting his lip as he looks out, watching as they slow down. They still had a fair drive left until they reached his apartment... He hears a hum of Vlad saying that yes, there were tinted. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the vampire was grasping the wheel tightly, his knuckles almost luminous white. Clearly he wasn’t the only one struggling to keep his hands to himself. Danny was glad that the older man had prioritised safety over just ordering the young man to do something sexual. So he would be the one to do something wicked, after all, it was too much fun trying to break the man. Shifting slightly so he’s no longer looking out the window and instead leaning towards Vlad, he waits for them to stop at a red light before he stretches up, the shirt riding up to show his stomach and hipbones. He didn’t need to look to know that Vlad’s eyes immediately went to look at the revealed flesh and the soft, black trail of hair, he had requested it be left when he had gotten waxed, leading down into the sweatpants. A honk from the car behind makes Danny smirk, knowing that he had been successful enough to draw his gaze away for more than just a few seconds. He then puts a hand on Vlad’s thigh and feels him tense slightly at the initial contact before he turns his head just enough to raise an eyebrow at the younger man. Slowly he slides his hand up and down his leg, running his fingers along the inside of his leg and smirks at the soft growl that escapes his lips.

“You know Daniel, I’ll quite happily pull over, pull my chair back and fuck you right here.” His eyes were scarlet now as he tries to pay attention to the road, remembering to turn on to the right roads at the right time. The vampire tries his best to not close his eyes as the wandering hand finally stroke agonisingly slow along his length through his trousers, playing with the zip tauntingly before leaving it as it was. Vlad was incredibly tempted to just order the young man to suck his dick as he had yesterday but he was also intrigued to see where his Familiar was taking this of his own volition. After all, it was incredibly sexy that the young man seemed to want him too.

Well if that wasn’t the sound of the vampire breaking, Danny didn’t know what was. He bites his lip as he imagines exactly what the older had threatened. It would be another first he’d share with his Master, having sex in a car. Not for lack of trying on his part, the opportunity had simply never presented itself. “And I’ll quite happily let you, if that’s what you want to do Vlad.” Danny can’t help but smirk as he feels a twitch under his hand, so he steps it up and finally unzips the trousers to slip his hand in and stroke him through his boxers.

He knew he was speeding but at this precise moment, Vlad couldn’t find it in himself to care if he got a speeding ticket. What he needed was to get to the apartment as quickly as physically possible so he could fuck his Familiar into his old bed. As much as he would enjoy doing it in the car, they had nothing prepared to clean up afterwards and would need to get out covered in each other’s cum. Something the older man wasn’t quite prepared to do. By the time they reach the apartment, he was sweating and gasping, his dick now fully hard and poking up out of his boxers. As they pull up however Danny quickly retracts his hand, paling at the sight of a group of people stood waiting outside the building. “Do you know them Daniel?” At the indication of possible danger to the young man Vlad had already started to soften, his need to protect what was _his_ overwhelming his arousal. Tucking himself away and turning the engine off once parked, Vlad goes to climb out but the young man grabs his arm. “What is it?”

“I just... give me a second before we get out.” Danny couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t seen any of them in years and now here they were, just when he was starting to really enjoy his life again? Of course they were staring at the gorgeous, sleek, sports car with tinted windows though he doubted that any of them realised that he was in it. “Okay, help me out and yeah, they’re my old friends from high school and my sister.” As Vlad looks again at the redhead he immediately spots the resemblance to his college love and wanted to hit himself for not realising straight away. But then he had been more concerned with Danny to look closely at the three waiting outside. Climbing out of the car, he walks around and helps Danny out, arm around his waist again.

Almost immediately the three spot them and come running down shouting Danny’s name. Jazz looked furious. “If you’ve hurt him you _pervert_ I swear to God-!”

“Jazz shut up!” Danny shouts at her, just as angry with her. “You don’t know _anything_. What are you guys doing here? Jazz, I told you I’d explain everything later and Sam, I told you I was too busy for a visit. Tucker man, I’m sorry they dragged you into this.” Vlad was just a stoic statue next to Danny, revealing nothing, no emotion or reaction whatsoever. He just keeps Danny upright with his arm firmly around him. “Fuck, let’s go inside, I don’t really want to have this conversation on the street.” He sighs and they head inside quietly and awkwardly into the building and up to the apartment. Once inside, Vlad sits Danny down carefully and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone. Tucker offers to help, knowing how everyone takes it and not wanting to be a part of the coming conversation. “So, what the fuck are you guys doing here?”

“Danny we’ve been calling and messaging all night and you didn’t answer us! How could you do something so stupid and dangerous as become a _Familiar_ for a vampire we don’t even know!” Jazz crosses her arms over her chest angrily, pacing in front of him. “And then you show up and you can’t even _walk_!”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Danny growls out. “None of you cared what I did 4 years ago and after, why now?”

Sam flinches at that and looks at him sadly. “Danny that’s not fair... We always cared, we just-”

“Had more important things going on, yeah I get it. But that doesn’t mean you get to storm into my life and insult me and Vlad after all this time.” He levels a cold look at Sam that makes her flinch again and look away, and then he turns it to his sister. “As for the whole lack of ability to walk Jazz, it’s because he fucked me six ways from Sunday last night and it was _amazing_. Plus, I’m getting to live in a fucking _mansion_ and making a shit tonne of money whilst I do it! So, if that’s everything, I want to get my stuff and head back to said mansion.”

Jazz and Sam blush at this, Tucker groaning from the doorway carrying three mugs of coffee with Vlad stood behind him with a shit-eating grin on his face. The five of them sit in an awkward silence as they drink their coffee, apart from Vlad, who just sits next to Danny watching them all with curiosity. Jazz glares at him, Sam avoids eye contact and just stares back into her coffee and Tucker smiles apologetically. “So uh, that car, it’s pretty sweet. A V8 right?” He breaks the silence and causes both girls to roll their eyes. Boys and their toys.

“Yes, it is.” Vlad smiles politely. “It was a gift from the CEO of Mercedes as part of a business deal I made with them a few years ago.”

“And what is it exactly you do _Vlad_?” Jazz asks bitterly. Almost immediately, it begins to dawn on Danny that perhaps the reason Jazz was so angry with the man was _because_ he had been friends with their parents. It was in college when they had met and together begun their obsession with ghosts after all, there was a chance (at least in her mind) that he too was obsessed and might be putting Danny in danger again. He was sure she wouldn’t be happy regardless but this level of anger from her was unusual, and now he had a pretty good idea why.

Before Vlad can respond, Danny sighs and does it for him. “It’s Mr Masters to you Jazz. You’ve hardly been polite or friendly enough to call him by his first name. Yeah that’s right Jazz I said Masters, as in Vlad Masters, as in CEO, Owner and Founder of Plasmius Industries. You should know all about him and their company and that they don’t have anything to do with the ghost stuff that Mom and Dad were into.”

Ah, it now dawned on Vlad also why the young redhead was so angry with him. He recalled what Danny had told him when he had been informed of their death that she had taken it harder than he had. “Please allow me to reassure you Miss Fenton, I have ensured that Danny has more than just a comfortable time whilst with me, the contract drawn up was done to make sure he is safe and happy during our time together. I have no intentions of putting him in harm’s way. Furthermore, your brother is more than capable of looking after himself.” He adds, rubbing small circles into the small of Danny’s back with his thumb. It was odd, Jazz definitely reminded Vlad of Maddie in a lot of ways but her impulsive nature reminded him a lot of Jack but in appearance she was almost exactly like her mother, yet Vlad had to admit to himself that he didn’t feel even a tenth of an attraction to her (even just physically) that he felt towards Danny. Perhaps it was because he was still sex-drunk too, he was unsure. “And something you should know, both of you,” He looks down at Danny for this. “Is part of what happened between us at college, part of the reason why I didn’t speak or see your parents.” Vlad sighs. “The portal that they built when you two were teenagers wasn’t their first failed attempt. They built a smaller one in college, your Father put diet coke in it instead of some other chemical and switched it on hastily whilst I was examining it. When he turned it on it exploded. Your Father saved your Mother from the shrapnel and they started dating. I however, got a face full of shrapnel and chemicals. I stopped speaking to them after that.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was all they needed to know for now.

Danny stares at Vlad in shock. “You healed from that? How long did it take? Damn, no wonder you stopped speaking to them... but...” He cuts himself off, shaking his head and deciding to leave his questions for when they were alone, instead turning to his friends and sister. “Okay, is that everything you guys wanted? Can I collect my things and leave now?”

“Danny, we really did want to see you, as well as check in on you. Can’t we at least stay and catch up for a while? We have so much to talk about.” Sam reaches over to place her hand over Danny’s but he pulls it away before she can, putting his hand on Vlad’s thigh instead to send her a clear message. “Please, it’s been so long since we’ve seen you.” Her big violet eyes stare up at him pleading. Her gothic look hadn’t gone entirely but it had toned down over the years. Her eyes lined with black winged eyeliner in an almost Egyptian look, her lips tinted slightly dark purple with a clear lip gloss. She had also dressed fairly simple in black doc martens, black skinny jeans and a ripped dark green and black t-shirt, a few metal studded black leather bracelets on her left wrist. It made Danny’s heart hurt to see that she still wore the promise ring he had bought her when they were 17 and had slept together for the first time, thought it was on a chain around her neck rather than on her finger.

Shaking his head and sighing heavily, Danny runs a hand through his hair wearily. “Look, I just want to get my things today. Can we do this tomorrow?” As Sam nods, Danny looks at Vlad, motioning for him to help him stand again. “Okay, so, if you wouldn’t mind leaving, I’ll call you guys tomorrow.” They all stand up and take it in turns to hug the young man before leaving silently. Once they’re gone, Danny turns to Vlad and rests his head on his chest. “I’m so sorry about that... Oh fuck, you don’t mind if I spend some time with them tomorrow to get them off my case?”

Vlad runs his finger under the young man’s chin, tilting his head back to lean down and kiss him. “Stop worrying. Of course I don’t mind. You still have to wear this whilst out though.” He runs his finger along the bottom of the collars, stroking the skin gently. “Are you okay?”

Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, Danny pulls him back down into another kiss, but a heated and desperate one. “Yeah... or I will be... I just want to forget it happened... And I know something that might help.” He smirks playfully at the vampire, pressing himself up against the taller man suggestively. “Why don’t we finish off what we started in the car?” Vlad smirks back and lifts him by his thighs, allowing Danny to wraps his legs around the vampire’s waist, then pins him against the nearest wall and captures his lips in a deep and dominating kiss. Danny moans into it and grinds against him, letting Vlad’s hair down before knotting his fingers in it. “I have lube in the bedroom...”

That was all he needed to take the younger man through and throw him down on the bed, staring down at him with bright red eyes burning with desire. Danny strips off quickly, his knees bent as he lies back and his legs spread suggestively. Vlad finds the lube and passes it to him before he removes his clothing slowly. “Prepare yourself for me, Daniel.” The young man blushes and takes the bottle of lube, covering three fingers liberally before reaching down and inserting a finger slowly, moaning as he does. Soon he adds another and arches his back off the bed, trying to get deeper but unable to get the right angle. He then adds the final finger and moans even louder, looking up at Vlad with hooded eyes. “Fuck Daniel... Has anyone ever told you just how delightfully sinful you are? Not even the most controlled man on the planet could stop himself from touching you right now.” He pulls away Danny’s hand and places the slick hand on his hard length. The young man takes the hint and strokes him firmly, coating as much of the large length with what little remained on his fingers and drawing growls from the man as he rubs his thumb across the slit. “Enough.”

Danny grabs the headboard behind him as he prepares himself for what was about to come. In more than one sense. Vlad guides himself in slowly, groaning at the tightness surround him. Arching off the bed, Danny throws his head back and cries out. The burn, the full feeling, Vlad’s incredibly sexy form over him and that look of sheer desire in his scarlet eyes was everything he needed right now and more. And then the older man moves and the drag of that incredible, thick and large cock inside him makes him dig his nails into the headboard. After a few thrusts to ensure the younger was ready, Vlad angles it just right to hit his prostate dead on, causing the young man to see stars and scream out his name. “I can’t hold back Daniel...”

“Oh god... Vlad, don’t... don’t hold back... give me everything...” At the hard, fast thrusts, Danny can only arch off the bed, moving his hips as much in time as he can, crying out. Vlad wasn’t interested in teasing the young man right now, drawing it out. He was pent up and Danny clearly just wanted a hard, thorough fucking. So he gives him that, gripping his hip tightly and wrapping his other hand around his cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. It doesn’t take long for the young man to cum on himself, screaming out Vlad’s name as he does. The young man lets go of the headboard, gripping the vampire’s taught and muscled upper arms. “Yes... fuck me Master... bite me... cum in me...” Danny says in his raspy, broken voice. Vlad groans and growls, leaning down to remove his collar by swiftly cutting through the leather with a nail before biting down and drinking from him as he thrusts a few more times before cumming hard, hips jutting as he does.

Once done, Vlad rolls onto his back, lying next to Danny and licks at the bite gently, ensuring it heals over quickly then pulls him close. They lie there for a while on the rather small, uncomfortable bed, in a perfectly comfortable silence. Eventually, Danny becomes uncomfortable and writhes slightly. Taking the hint, Vlad stands up and finds a towel and dampens a corner with warm water before handing it over to his young lover to clean himself up. Then Vlad cleans himself up and they dress and begin packing up what few belongings Danny needed, putting the rest in bin bags to be thrown out. The vampire disappears and reappears several times as he puts the various bags either in the car or on the curb. Once done, they both head up to the ground floor where the landlord lived. He raises an eyebrow at the two of them but says nothing, just taking the keys and accepting that Danny was leaving.

**~*~**

At their hotel, Sam, Jazz and Tucker had sat down in the bar to talk about what had happened. Tucker soon leaves the two girls to it though as neither paid much attention to his arguments that they should leave Danny to it and it was none of their business really. He knew that Sam still had feelings for Danny but it was unfair for her to expect him to still be single and even willing to entertain the idea of them talking about ‘them’ after what happened. When it had all gone down he had initially fallen out with her over it but Danny had talked him down. Saying that although it hurt and he was heartbroken, he understood where she was coming from and that he didn’t want them all to fall out over it. Plus Vlad had a car that Tucker was _dying_ to drive and he didn’t think that was ever going to happen if he was calling him names, like pervert.

Jazz squeezes Sam’s hand reassuringly as they talk. “I’m sure he’ll come round to realise he’s been impulsive and made a bad decision. He might have inherited that bad quality from Dad but he also cares about the people he loves and wouldn’t hurt them, not on purpose. Again, just like Dad.” She stands. “Come on, let’s go get Tucker and find somewhere to eat.” Jazz was also planning to do a bit more digging on what had happened between the vampire and her parents at college, whilst she believed his story, she knew he was hiding something. Something he clearly didn’t want to share and that made her suspicious of his intentions with her little brother. There was clearly something going on that he wasn’t sharing with him and if it put him in danger or hurt him in anyway, then she was going to put a stop to it no matter what. Danny might hate her for a while but she didn’t care as long as he was safe.

**~*~**

The older man was actually a little excited to see Danny’s reaction to the second part of his treat day for him. As they pull up at the restaurant, the younger man raises an eyebrow. “Urm, Vlad I’m not exactly dressed for a place like this... But I am hungry... They’re not going to kick me out are they?”

Chuckling, Vlad shakes his head. “No, no. I know the owner, he was a low ranking vampire when he first moved to the states. I gave him a loan to start his first restaurant and it was a huge success. He paid me back and I got a percentage of his business too. Then he used the money from that place to open several more, all different types. This is his more casual place of the lot. And I have a surprise waiting inside for you.” They park and Vlad helps him out and inside the restaurant where they are shown to a more private booth.

Sat with a broad grin on her face was a familiar blonde vampire, swirling a scarlet cocktail. “Hey babes!” Marysia grins even more at the sight of Vlad basically carrying Danny and hugs him. “I have been dying to try this place. I ordered us all some drinks, I hope you don’t mind.” The two men sit opposite and the drinks arrive shortly after. “I’ll be honest, I thought I was in trouble when you called me Mr Masters.” She laughs and Danny feels a smile spread across his face. God it felt good to see her. It had been a hectic 48 hours and he felt so out of sorts, he needed his best friend right now. “But instead, I get invited out for lunch with you both and then I hear we’re going to do some shopping?” She waggles her eyebrows.

Danny looks up at Vlad with slight shock and then dismay. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Marysia is a shopaholic. She could max out every single one of your limitless credit cards in a day if you let her.” He shakes his head. “And you’re going to be basically carrying me around every single shop, for hours.”

Vlad chuckles and sips his cocktail, eying the menu with vague interest, as if he didn’t already know what he was getting. “I’m sure I’ll survive. Besides, whilst you’re staying with me you’re going to need more clothing. Especially as I was thinking you could join me with some of the activities I partake in. Such as fencing, MMA, kickboxing amongst others, plus now that you’re with me, I’ll likely accept more invitations to events. None that Jakob hosts, of course.” The waiter comes over and takes their orders before either Marysia or Danny can respond to that.

“Well I’m grateful.” Marysia finishes her drink and smiles broadly. “By the way, did you get my message last night?” She turns to Danny at this point, smiling briefly at the waiter that replaces her drink. “Okay from that look I guess not. I just wanted to know how your first day went. I’ve already had my other two questions answered by the sight of you two alone. Mainly you though Danny.” Winking, she sips her drinks. “Limping, unable to stand without his help... oh yeah, you two definitely slept together. Several times, I’m guessing. And I’m guessing he’s packing a weapon of ass destruction down there.” Danny didn’t think it was possible to go as red as the drink Marysia and Vlad had, yet there he was. “Well, I want all the details at some point.”

“Marysia!” Danny covers his face whilst Vlad just laughs. “Also, really? Weapon of ass destruction?”

Raising an eyebrow, Marysia finishes her second drink. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I wrong?”

Vlad looks at Danny with the corners of his mouth tugging upward. “Well Daniel, is she?” Luckily for the young man he is saved by the waiters bringing their food. As they tuck in, the conversation is changed and they make small talk about their days, general plans for where they were going to go shopping and so on. As Marysia talks away at one point, Danny takes a moment to smile and appreciate it all. He had to actually remind himself that he was Vlad’s Familiar and not his boyfriend, given everything. Then a creeping thought starts pushing its way to the surface. _And you’d rather be his boyfriend now wouldn’t you?_ He shakes it off and finishes his drink quickly. _Stop it Danny, you barely know the man. He’s just being a good guy and he’s been alone for a long time, with more money than what he knows to do with, clearly. You’re just all sexed up and no one has spoiled you like this ever._ Taking a deep breath he smiles up at them and joins back in the conversation. When Vlad excuses himself to take a business call outside, Marysia leaps on the opportunity.

“Okay I need to know everything! Also, Danny, you’re seriously so lucky. I don’t think any Familiar has _ever_ been treated this well. Like, maybe after years of dedicated service. But after the first day _and_ given how funny he was with me yesterday?” Marysia smiles and takes his hand gently. “I’m so happy for you. Now come on, spill.”

Chuckling, Danny sighs and thanks the waiter that replaces their drinks and takes their empty plates. “Okay well yes, we had _a lot_ of sex yesterday. We kept going, only taking a break long enough for me to be able to actually go again. He dragged some sessions out long enough for me finish twice before he finished once... It was honestly the best sex I’ve ever had Marysia. And he has a monster between his legs, yes.” He looks around and bites his lip. “Before we came here we stopped at mine to grab some of my bits and we fucked on my old bed. But this morning when I got up, he brought me pancakes in bed and his clothes to borrow...”

Shaking her head, the blonde looks out the window at Vlad. “This is so unfair. I’m so jealous. But I’m also so happy for you...” Tilting her head, she looks at her friend closely. “Don’t get mad but I have to ask Danny, are you sure that this is all just... you know... being his Familiar? It kinda feels like there’s something between you two.”

Danny waves a hand, dismissing the statement. “It’s just because we’re all sexed up... I’m definitely sex-drunk right now. I’ve never had sex this good and Vlad doesn’t trust anyone, I doubt he’s done anything like that with anyone for a while.” A twisting sensation in his stomach tells him that he didn’t really believe any of it, not this nor what he had told himself internally before. At least for him, he didn’t know how Vlad felt about it all. And part of him wanted to run, warning him that this was dangerous this game he was playing.

Returning to the table and once again offering apologies for leaving, Vlad sits down and raises an eyebrow at the atmosphere at the table but says nothing of it, just making a mental note to ask Danny about it when they get home. As they finish up their drinks, Vlad thanks the staff as they head out, not needing to pay given his relationship with the owner. As they go shopping, the older man wishes he had headed his young lover’s warning a little more seriously. Marysia really could shop. But it was worth it, seeing Danny happy and relaxed, especially after everything that had happened with his sister and friends.

As they finish up and pack everything into the car, Danny hugs Marysia goodbye and promises to keep in touch. The car drive back to the estate is quiet, neither man saying anything, both lost in their own thoughts. Vlad carries Danny in first, putting him down on a sofa in a small lounge before bringing all the bags in and putting them in the young man’s room. He brings the young man’s phone down to him and hands it to him. As Danny takes it he looks up at the older man, a question clearly burning in his mind. “Remember Daniel, ask me anything.”

“Why are you being this nice to me?” Ice blue eyes hold azure with determination to know the truth. “Why are you doing all of this for me? I’m just your Familiar, I mean... You don’t have to do these things...”

“True, I don’t _have_ to do these things.” Vlad sits down next to him and sits back, thinking carefully about how he was going to approach this. He didn’t want the full truth being revealed... after all he didn’t think the young man would take it too well that the main reason he had accepted his request and was spoiling him like this was because he wanted to prove his superiority as a partner, a provider, over his long dead Father. “I _want_ to do these things. I’ve been alone for a long time, out of my own choosing. I hadn’t realised though that I could enjoy someone’s company as much as I have enjoyed yours. I have more money than I could ever spend and I want to spend it on you.” It wasn’t the whole truth but it wasn’t a lie. “Besides, I don’t think your Mother would be happy if I treated your poorly, last thing I need is her ghost haunting me and making my life miserable.” He jokes and is relieved to see Danny laugh at it.

And Danny does laugh, harder than he’s laughed at any stupid little joke before. Finally, finally someone wasn’t scared to not only bring up his dead parents, but even made a tasteless joke about it. He was tired of people just completely avoiding the subject of parents as to avoid the awkward topic of his parents being dead. It wasn’t that he wanted to talk about it necessarily, he just hated people not acting normally for his sake. Like he was delicate and easy to break. “Not worried about my Dad haunting you?”

“Jack? Only in that I’d have to hear him shouting ‘Vladdy!’ and pestering me constantly like he did in college. I swear that man was like a child on a sugar overdose.” Vlad chuckles and shakes his head. “Now, do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I do.” He looks at his phone and sighs at all the missed calls and messages, quickly sending a message to his sister and friends to say he now had his phone and that he’d see them tomorrow. But he sends a longer message to Marysia, saying that he wanted her to come tomorrow too, so he had more support against his sister and Sam who seemed to be entirely against Danny being in control of his own life.

**~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well Vlad and Danny are in for an even more interesting series of events once Jazz has done some research into the older man. What will she dig up on him?  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> Thanks to:  
> Rush721, Timekeeper312, SilvaeSong, and 18 guests for leaving Kudos  
> Ectolilly for leaving Kudos and commenting   
> And to everyone who has read and followed this fic so far :)


	5. Please Don't Go, I Love You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter title is a line from alt-j Breezeblocks.   
> Warnings: Dubcon, BDSM, Vampires, Dom!Vlad, sub!Danny, Biting, Anal, Oral, Orphaned Danny, Prostitution, Come Marking, Come Shot, Public Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Sex, Alternate Universe – Vampire, Graphic depictions of violence, Anxiety and Depression (and panic attacks), mentions of abortion, and blood play/knife play. Warnings likely to update with each chapter.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Any similarity between OC’s and real people is purely coincidental.   
> Key:  
> \- italics are thoughts   
> \- bold italics are messages/letters/documents   
> \- “bold” surrounded by quotation marks are people talking on the other end of a phone line  
> \- *surrounded by asterisks and in italics is music playing*

**~*~**

Although he still had a pretty noticeable limp, Danny could thankfully walk on his own today. Partly thanks to Vlad for leaving him alone for the night, letting him rest up in his own room. He had spent the morning putting his few belongings around his room to make it more his, the picture of his family in an old frame on the bedside table, his laptop on the desk and the various small pictures of him and his friends in one frame next to it. The young man had never been too sentimental, never really buying anything to decorate his apartment as he was never stable enough to justify it. At a knock on the door Danny jumps slightly, surprised that the older man hadn’t simply walked in, so he opens the door and goes back to hanging his new clothes up in the massive built in wardrobe and drawers. “Good morning Daniel, I just thought I’d let you know that I’ve asked my chauffeur to drive you, your friends and sister around today. Do you want the limo or something a little less ostentatious?”

“You’re not coming?” Danny tried to hide his disappointment with surprise and it seemed to work as the older man didn’t seem to react to it.

Shaking his head no, Vlad places a small box on his bed. “No, I’m afraid not Daniel. I have meetings to attend all day and besides, I think you’d have a better time with them without me there causing tension. However, I am insisting on you wearing this, as per the contract.” He taps the box he had placed on the bed. “Now, come here.” Danny raises an eyebrow and walks forward, quickly remembering that Vlad had destroyed his collar yesterday so this was likely a replacement. What he hadn’t expected was for the older man to pull him up into a deep kiss, tongue seeking entrance and quickly finding it as the young man gasps softly in surprise. It was passionate, full of desire and left Danny a little breathless. Just as suddenly the vampire tilts his head and leans down to bite down on his favourite spot, drinking from him briefly, almost as if it was more for him to remember the taste of his blood than for anything substantial. Licking over it, he then turns his attention to the box. Inside, as Danny had predicted, was a new black leather collar with an even softer wool inside and the metal tag was attached to the front of the collar itself rather than hanging off as the previous one had. It was also larger than the previous one had been. Gently securing it around his neck, Vlad nods with satisfaction. “Perfect.”

Flushed, slightly swollen and reddened lips, Danny was more than a little attractive to the vampire right now, it was taking every drop of willpower the older man had to not take him then and there. But he had promised the young man that he could spend the day with his friends and sister, he wasn’t about to ruin that or go back on his word. He would save it until the evening and take him as many times as he pleased. Perhaps even introduce the young man to more of the BDSM play he enjoyed.

Danny then remembers he had been given an option with regards to travel for the day and thinks carefully. Whilst Marysia would love the limo and probably drink every single bottle of champagne in it, it wasn’t exactly practical and might draw more attention to them than he wanted. “Something less ostentatious I think, maybe a range rover or something? You know, a big 4x4 rather than something flashy... or at least not as flashy as you can manage.” Vlad nods and hands another box he had managed to keep out of the young man’s line of sight, popping it down on the bed next to the now empty box.

“I hope you don’t mind but when I got your phone for you yesterday I added my number and have also added yours to mine. If you need me at all today, just let me know. If it’s an emergency call.” Then, before the young man can answer, the vampire turns on his heel and leaves letting the young man finish what he was doing.

Of course Danny was immediately opening the other mystery box to find out what he had been given now, completely taken by surprise by it. He had been able to work out the first but this one he didn’t have a clue. As he opens it up his eyes go wide and he takes the brand new mobile phone out carefully. It was a Samsung Galaxy Note 8 and Danny could barely believe it as he takes the phone out carefully. He had wanted a phone with a better camera for a long time but he had never been able to justify the purchase to himself so had just told himself he would get one on a contract once he had a better job. Switching it on he finds that there was already a SIM card in it, checking the box again he sees that Vlad had left him a little card with information on the contract it was on. He had purchased the phone outright for him it seemed and then decided to put him on Vlad’s business contract. Grinning, Danny runs over to his laptop with both phones and plugs them in, transferring the data off his old, secondhand phone and quickly sends out messages to everyone to give them his new number. Whilst everything transfers, Danny jumps up and gets ready, eagerly going through his new clothes.

Once his phone is ready, Danny limps downstairs, zipping his designer hoodies up as he does. Vlad was waiting for him by the door and is surprised when Danny throws his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss, nipping his bottom lip playfully. Growling softly into it, Vlad grasps his hips and kisses back, pushing the younger man against the wall. They don’t move as they break the kiss, Vlad smirking faintly at the flush on his Familiar’s face. “I guess you liked your gift? I wonder how you’ll thank me for this one.” He pulls back slowly, not really wanting to break the embrace. Vlad goes to his wallet and pulls out a black credit card and hands it to him. Danny takes it expecting to see Vlad’s name on it. When he sees his own name on it instead, his jaw drops. “When you signed the contract you signed some paperwork that allowed me to get an account opened for you. My bank will do almost anything I ask, so they happily opened the account for you and I’ve transferred this month’s wages into it. So, don’t let Marysia near it or it’ll all be gone by the end of the day.” He chuckles.

“When did you have time to get this all done? I know you’re a vampire but...” The young man continues to stare at the card in shock.

“Ah, yes.” Vlad smiles softly. “Well, all those business calls I’ve been taking were actually calls to my assistant to get these sorted for you. As well as ensuring that my lawyer and one that has been appointed to you have gone over the contract to ensure that everything is legal and fair.” He sighs as he looks at his watch. “Unfortunately today I really am attending to business and I need to get going, I just wanted to give you this and say that I will see you tonight. Be back by 9 the latest.” Vlad kisses him again, softly this time, hand holding his jaw and then heads outside to where a black sedan is waiting for him. A sleek, dark stormy grey Audi Q7 was waiting for Danny and the young man can’t help but wonder just exactly how many cars his older lover has access to, whether he owned this one or if he had just rented it for him specifically. Especially as the car had 7 seats as to accommodate how many people would be in it today.

As he climbs in to the middle row of seat, he smiles awkwardly at the chauffeur. “Urm, hi... I’m Danny.” He cringes, realising that the man probably knew who he was and the smile that the man gives him indicated that he was right.

“Yes I know Mr Fenton. Where would you like to go first?” The man was softly spoken, calming and had a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

“Please call me Danny. Mr Fenton sounds wrong. And urm, we need to pick up my friend Marysia first from her apartment,” He gives him the address which he enters into the built in SatNav. “And then we need to get my sister and other two friends.”

“Of course Mr- I mean, of course Danny.” They set off and as soon as they arrive, Marysia was outside the building, practically buzzing with excitement. When she climbs into the car she looks around it, disappointed at a lack of alcohol and Vlad. Which she voices loudly and repeatedly.

Sighing, Marysia sits back against the seat and puts the seatbelt on after arguing with the chauffeur for a good five minutes that if they had a crash she would be fine as she was a vampire but he refuses to go anywhere without them wearing it. Once they get the SatNav now sorted to go to the hotel to pick everyone else up, Marysia turns to her best friend with a grin on her face. “So, this is nice huh? How come tall, rich and drop-dead-gorgeous isn’t here? I’m surprised he’d let you go out alone, even if you do reek of his bite.”

Danny blinks at that. “Excuse me? I reek?” He sniffs at himself and frowns, all he could smell was he body wash and cologne. “I don’t smell anything... And he had work to do. You know, given that he didn’t just make all this money by wishing really hard for it.” The blonde vampire pulls a faux offended face, hand to her heart.

“I’m hurt! Of course I know he has to work at some point, I was just surprised he let you go alone.” She sighs. “And incredibly disappointed.” Marysia shakes her head and then realises Danny was staring at her expectantly, still wanting an answer for her comment on him having a strong smell. “Oh that! Right, yeah, when a vampire bites you more than once and especially during sexy times it leaves their scent on you. It’s basically like their way of staking a claim in someone and warning off any other vampires from touching you. After all, back before the Reveal it was harder to feed regularly. So if you found a willing person who would satisfy _all_ your hungers, it needed to be made clear that no one else could touch them. Especially as not all vamps could stop themselves from draining someone.” She flicks her long, curled hair over her shoulder. “Since Plasmius brought out their food and drink range with human blood and started working with the blood banks to drum up donations, the number of people killed in attacks has basically dropped down to nothing.”

Huh, Danny did not know that. He knew it had helped them blend into human society much more easily and their numbers had exploded a little but he hadn’t thought much about what it had been like before. But he shakes his head and decides not to think about that right now, especially as Marysia was eying his collar very obviously, so instead he takes out his new phone for her to ogle instead. “How amazing is my new phone? It was a gift from Vlad this morning, all those calls he’s been taking recently have been to sort me out with all sorts of stuff so I’m comfortable at his.”

Marysia gasps and immediately pulls him in close and takes a selfie on it and sets it at his wallpaper. “Now it’s perfect.” She winks and laughs. Danny rolls his eyes and smiles, leaning on her briefly. “What’s up babes? You look a little sad, maybe a little tired too?”

“We’re about to pick up Sam, Tucker and Jazz... They showed up yesterday at my old apartment. Jazz screamed at me and called Vlad a pervert and was just generally unhappy with the whole thing. I think Sam’s trying to get me to go back to her and Tucker... poor Tucker just wants to try and mediate things but he’s just been swept up in it all. I think he came just to limit the damage they do, make sure they don’t alienate me.” Danny groans. “I just... I wanted to see them all so badly not long ago and now... I just want them to go home.”

Stroking his hair gently and wrapping and arm around her comfortingly, Marysia squeezes him lightly. “Hey it’s okay because I’m here and if they try and turn today into anything other than a fun day or bring up anything that’s none of their business, I’ll put them in their place. If I have to I’ll use my scary vampire face and voice.” They both laugh at that, though they both knew she wasn’t joking. Danny had never seen it but he knew she was capable of being scary when she needed to be. They pull up at the hotel and Danny rolls down the window to shout to his sister and friends to get them to get into the car, Marysia and Danny having to get out briefly so the chauffeur can pull the seats forward for Tucker and Sam to climb into the back seats.

They are introduced to Marysia who flashes them all her dazzling, charming and quite frankly adorable smile. After a few minutes of discussion they decide on where to go, all agreeing that it would be a good laugh to go to an arcade like they would go to as teenagers. As everyone heads inside, Jazz grabs Danny’s arm and pulls him to one side. “Danny, please, I need to talk to you about Vlad.”

He pulls his arm away sharply and sighs. “Stop. Just stop this. I don’t want to hear it. I came out to have a nice day with you guys and catch up, all you’re doing is ruining it.” Just as Jazz goes to speak again, Marysia appears, having immediately noticed that Danny wasn’t by her side anymore and gives Jazz a withering look, gathering what she had been up to.

“Jasmine, just because you’re Danny’s sister doesn’t mean I won’t make you regret you were ever born.” Her normally cheery voice was filled with a malice and darkness that the young man wasn’t aware she was capable of. Both of the Fenton’s shiver at it. Danny quickly links arms with her. “Let’s go find the others.” She was back to her cheery self in the blink of an eye.

Jazz follows in and sighs with frustration, she needed to get her brother to hear her out, even if he never forgave her for it and never spoke to her again, he needed to know exactly the sort of man he was getting involved with it. But she needed to get him alone and away from the rather terrifying blonde vampire if she was going to do that. She got the feeling that her demeanour had nothing to do with Vlad, instead just a very strong compulsion to protect Danny. Which she could respect but it was making her life difficult right now.

**~*~**

They spend a few hours in the arcade, going from game to game, Danny and Marysia taking turns to use his new phone to get some amazing pictures and video of the day on it. They grab a hotdog at the small fast food place inside the arcade for lunch (except Sam who had bought a vegan lunch before Danny had picked them up and brought it with them), deciding not to get anything too substantial before Danny treated them all to an early dinner and drinks. Tucker had declared that he was going to take on Marysia in a contest of shots, which had had Danny in tears crying, just imaging the state he was going to be in. He had of course noticed that his old best friend had a crush on his new best friend and he was intrigued to see if it was going to go anywhere. Marysia could be hard to read in that sense, she flirted with basically everyone, as she had spent the whole day flirting with Jazz, Sam and Tucker. Not with Danny of course, they were more like siblings than Jazz and himself were.

When they get to the restaurant, they head to the bar area first to chill and get some drinks. Jazz, Marysia and Tucker go up to the bar leaving Sam and Danny alone for the first time in a long time. “Danny... Can we talk, about us? Please? I just want... I just want to make things right between us. I don’t think you realise the full consequences of what you’re doing right now. I mean, what do you really know about this vampire you’ve given yourself up to? He’s got you walking around with a collar on like you’re his prize bitch.”

Danny slams a fist down on the table and glares at her. “Listen to me carefully Sam. I love you like a friend, and I’ll always cherish what we had together. But _you_ broke _my_ heart. I know what you did before you left for college as well as leaving me. I understand it but I can’t ever forgive it, especially because you tried to hide it from me. As far as I’m concerned, you don’t _ever_ get to comment on my life or my choices. If you want to make things right between us as friends, this is not the way to go about it. If you think it can be anything more then you’re delusional.”

Tears well in her violet eyes and she places a hand over his. “Please Danny, I love you. I never should have broken things off, I never should’ve done what I did without talking to you first. I needed you so much after but... I knew I had ruined things between us. I just want one more chance to make that right. We could have such a great life together... I know you want to get married and have kids Danny and I’m ready for that now. Vlad can’t give that to you, all he can give you is probably an STD and cash.”

Storming off, Danny grabs Marysia’s arm and drags her out into the car, telling the chauffeur to take them back to her apartment and that the others weren’t coming. Sam had crossed a line. Once in the car and driving away, Danny cries into her shoulder, sobbing messily. The blonde immediately hugs him, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort to him. “Okay sweetie, calm down, I’m here. Tell me what happened...”

Taking a deep breath, Danny wipes his eyes and looks up as they arrive at her apartment. “Inside.” He says before climbing out and they head upstairs. Once inside, Marysia pours them both a glass of wine and sits with him on her large, comfy sofa. Danny then repeats what Sam had said to him and realises he was going to have to explain everything about what had happened when she left for college, and not the basics he had given her when they had first become close. “Tucker told me about it. Sam found out she was pregnant when she packing her things for college, about a week after we’d broken up. We weren’t talking at the time but... Anyway, for some reason she decided not to tell me or speak to me. I would’ve gone with her, supported her decision. I mean, we were eighteen... We were too young to be parents and had just split up. Even though I had told her I wanted kids, it would’ve been wrong for us to have them then. I’d already proposed to her once and she’d said no, I don’t think she wanted to risk me doing it again.” He shrugs. “Anyway, she told Tucker and he went with her to have it aborted. When he told me, he did it because he found out after that she hadn’t told me a thing and he didn’t agree with her. They didn’t talk for a year after because he was so angry with her for lying to me like that.”

Marysia crushes the glass in her hand, then quickly cleans it up, apologising to Danny as she does, hiding her vermillion eyes as she does. “Are you sure I can’t hurt her? Just a little?” She sighs and sits down next to him, pulling him into a hug. “Oh babes I’m so sorry.” Danny’s phone starts ringing, Sam’s picture filling the screen. Marysia picks it up. “Listen to me closely, Danny doesn’t want to speak to you. Leave him alone or I’ll make you.” She hangs up and hands it back to him. It begins ringing again, this time with Jazz’s face staring up at them.

Danny answers it this time, sighing heavily. “Please Jazz, I don’t want to do this right now. I just want you guys to leave me alone. I want you all to go home and let me do what I want to do. If it’s a mistake I’ll learn in my own time.”

 **“I’m sorry Danny. Tucker got Sam to tell us what she said. I don’t agree with everything she said or how she went about it but... we’re all just worried about you and what you’re doing... I know you don’t want to hear it so I won’t say it. Instead I’ll email you everything I was given and you can read it for yourself when you’re ready. We’ve changed our flights and we’re all heading home on the last flight out tonight. I am sorry little brother. I love you.”** Jazz sounded sad and it made Danny’s heart twinge but he was too angry with them to care right now and just grunts and hangs up. As he does he sees that he had a message from Tucker apologising profusely, promising him a visit with just him to catch up and there would be no talk of who or what he was doing now, just two friends catching up and having fun.

Then, much to his surprise, Vlad’s face appears on the screen and Danny wonders why the man was calling him now, after all it was only just gone half five, the vampire wasn’t expecting him home for another three and a half hours. He answers tentatively. **“Daniel are you okay? Liam called and said you were distressed and crying, that he only picked you and Marysia up? Do you need me to come and get you, because I will? Just tell me where you are and I’ll be right there.”**

The young man surmised that Liam must be their chauffeur who had clearly been hired to do more than just drive the young man around. His chest tightens a little, part of him was angry that the older man had him being watched but most of him was just touched that he cared this much about him and was prepared to blow off important business meetings because he was in distress. No one had ever really cared about him this much, his parents loved him but they had been oblivious to his depression when he was a teenager. Jazz had picked up on it and tried to get them to notice but after their death, she had become reclusive and didn’t really focus on anyone but herself anymore. He looks apologetically at Marysia before responding to Vlad. “No I’m not okay... I’m at Marysia’s apartment...”

 **“Listen to me Daniel, I will be there as soon as I can. I’ll bring you home and we can do whatever you need to feel better. Now, I want you to stay in the apartment with Marysia and not answer your phone to anyone but me, do you understand?”** Vlad sounded more relaxed now he knew he could be at his side and help the young man. And the clear, firm order helped Danny focus a little more and take his mind off everything.

“Yes Master.” He blushes as Marysia raises her dainty eyebrow at him. They hang up and he bites his lip. “I’m sorry Marysia, Vlad is coming to get me... I’m to wait here for him...” She just smiles and rubs his back soothingly.

“Don’t worry about it babes.” The blonde woman then smiles suggestively at him. “So, Vlad just dropped everything? How did he know?” Danny then explains that the chauffeur had called the older man and explained the state that the young Familiar had been in. “Uh huh, and you’re sure this is all from being sexed up are you? Because I don’t know many other vampires that would do this for their Familiar, hell I’ve known plenty of people both human and vampire who wouldn’t even do this for their romantic partner.”

Danny blushes again and runs a hand along his collar. “Maybe he feels that he owes it to my parents to keep me safe and look after me if he’s going to do all these deviant things to me. I don’t know but we’ve only known each other three days, what do you think it is?”

“Well,” Marysia splays her hands out on her legs. “I think that you’re both developing feelings for each other and using the Familiar contract to protect yourselves from it. I think you’ve both had your heartbroken and so you’re extra protective of it now, not wanting to risk being hurt again. But I can only guess that from what I’ve seen, I don’t really know anything about Vlad after all.” She shrugs. “But I think at some point both of you are going to have to come to terms with it before one of you ends up getting hurt.”

Shaking his head, Danny just refuses to believe it. He hardly knew the man. How could he be developing feelings for someone he barely knew? When a loud knock sounds through the apartment, the young man practically flies across the room to open the door. Vlad is stood there looking a little haggard, if the two young people had to guess, they would say that the older man had run the whole way here, using his vampire speed to sprint here as fast as he could. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Vlad pulls him close and kisses him softly, his free hand cupping his face gently. “Let’s go home.” He looks up and thanks Marysia over the young man’s shoulder. Making sure he had everything, Danny nods and waves goodbye to his best friend and yelps in surprise as Vlad lifts him up in a fireman’s lift and carries him out the apartment building.

Liam was holding the door open for them when they get down to the car, Danny being put in first before Vlad climbs in after him. They drive home in silence except for the radio playing, not too loud but enough to fill the car. A few of the songs make Danny raise an eyebrow, having not heard them in a while, it seemed that they were going through songs that had been high in the charts over the past decade, occasionally going to the hosts to discuss the songs and why they had been popular. As the next song begins playing he notices the corner of Vlad’s mouth twitch up in a smirk at the line:

_*I’m a hold you down until you’re amazing, Give it to you till you’re screaming my name*_

Danny knew he knew the song but he was struggling to remember it fully, he remembered it was fairly suggestive but little else, until it reaches the chorus and it clicks with him and why Vlad might be smirking.

_*Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m about to do? Because it’s about to get rough for you, I’m here for your entertainment*_

Yeah, the younger man now had a pretty good idea what Vlad had in mind. He shivers slightly in anticipation. Although he had just had a really shitty thing happen, if Vlad had in mind what he thought, it would definitely distract him from all that for a good while. And that was what he wanted right now, he didn’t want to think about it. About anything Sam had said, Jazz had said, anything that had happened between him and Sam all those years ago. It had sent him into a bad depression at the time and it was something he had to basically pretend didn’t happen so that he didn’t sink back into it. Tucker had tried to get him to get help but Danny didn’t want to. He didn’t want to talk to someone because then he would have to acknowledge everything that had happened to him had in fact happened. Vlad runs a nail along the collar before he grips his chin lightly and makes him look up into his deep oceanic eyes. “Stop overthinking whatever it is that has you pulling that face, Daniel. Relax, I’ve got you. You don’t need to think about anything but following my orders right now. Am I understood?”

“Yes Master...” Danny says, heart beginning to race in anticipation. As they pull up in the estate, Vlad hands Liam a cheque and they both climb out the car, which leaves as soon as they are up the stairs. Once inside, Vlad pins the young man against a wall by his throat, holding him firmly but not too rough.

Vlad smirks as he feels the racing pulse under his fingers. “Now Daniel, I’m going to show you to my playroom. I want to give you pain and pleasure like you’ve never felt before. Without saying it, tell me if you remember your safe word.” Danny confirms that he does in a broken voice, shivering excitedly at the promise. “Good, I have another one I want you to remember, this one you use if you want the scene to keep going but want me to stop the specific thing I’m doing, okay? This word is ‘canoe’. You can say that at any point, if you see me bring something out you don’t want to try or as soon as we begin. It doesn’t matter, if you’re not enjoying it, tell me. Do you understand?”

“Yes... Yes Master, I understand.” Danny bites his lip, he hated how turned on he was just at the prospect of it but he pushes those thoughts out of his head. After all, the whole point of this was to get him to stop thinking so much. And he was glad that Vlad had read him that well and hadn’t sat him down to talk about it. Smirking, Vlad steps back and looks him up and down then orders him to strip. Danny follows the order immediately, stripping down to just the collar right there in the hallway. Vlad’s eyes turn red at the sight, looking over his toned, fit young lover with hungry eyes. He wanted to cover the man in marks, make sure that the young man knew exactly who he belonged to.

Turning on his heel, Vlad says firmly; “Follow me Daniel.” They head upstairs and into Vlad’s bedroom, where he reveals a secret door to his playroom. It was just as big as his bedroom, filled with every sort of toy and equipment that an enthusiast of BDSM could hope to have. Vlad inhales deeply, enjoying the smell of metal and leather that permeated the room. His playroom was painted a deep blue, black leather panels with chrome  lining some of the walls where he had various points for someone to be secured to in different ways, and for his equipment to be secured to the wall if he so desired. Turning to the young man, he looks him over carefully and contemplates what he wanted to start with, and smirks salaciously as it comes to him quickly. For the first time he wanted access to every part of the young man, so takes out a pair of handcuffs with a long chain between them and hooks them through a metal loop in the ceiling. “Stand here and put your hands above your head.” Danny does as he’s told, the handcuffs were black leather with the same soft wool on the inside of cuffs as his collar, but these are put on a little tighter than his collar. Though the chain had been long, once looped through and put on the young man, the chain was taut and it keeps his arms raised above his head. “Spread your legs, feet shoulder width apart.” Again, doing as he’s told, Danny can only watch, licking his dry lips as he watches Vlad now cuff his feet to the floor so he is held firmly in place. Then Vlad stands up and slowly removes his suit jacket and tie, rolls his sleeves up and circles around the man like a hungry lion, sizing up his meal. Then he walks over to one of the wall mounted racks and runs his hand across the various whips and paddles, taking his time to decide which he was going to use first. Finally he settles on a large riding crop with a braided leather crop, it was thick and looked like it would do quite a bit of damage. Danny shivers and whines softly when Vlad runs the handle end down the front of his body slowly, a feline grin spread across his face. “I’m going to make you scream for me Daniel, like you’ve never screamed for anyone before. I’m going to remind you who you belong to.”

“Please... Yes please... Master...” He cries out as Vlad strikes him across the back with it, it was hard enough to sting and leave a red mark across his back but it quickly started fading. He was starting off a little more gentle, building up to the harder strikes.

“I didn’t say you could speak, Daniel. I’m going to have to punish you, discipline you. If you show me how good you can be Daniel... that you accept your punishment... maybe then I will reward you and fuck you like you so desperately want.” Vlad smirks and ghosts his hand over Danny’s almost fully hard cock that twitches against the non-contact, making the young man whine in the back of his throat. Then he steps back and strikes again, this time across the back his thighs, right under his ass, a little harder than the last strike. He keeps going, working his way up and down his back, shoulders, ass and thighs in no discernible pattern. Each strike getting harder and harder until he is leaving deep red marks across him that begin to bruise almost immediately.

It doesn’t take long for Danny to start screaming, each impact sending shocks of pain and pleasure through him, adrenaline spiking. He could barely remember his own name at the moment, never-mind anything else. All he could think right now was that he wanted to please his Master, wanted to be beaten harder and harder. His hard length was painfully so, precum leaking down the head. Vlad stops suddenly and hangs the crop up, watching the young man with interest, his own cock clearly erect through his trousers. Danny’s eyes were immediately looking at his crotch hungrily before looking back up at his Master with slightly confusion. “You’re doing so well, Daniel.” Vlad reassures him. “So beautiful... so perfect.” As the cool air had hit him, he felt like he could feel each individual strike and subsequent mark it had left across the back of his body. It wasn’t nearly enough. “I’m not done with you yet, Daniel.” He takes out a long, beautiful Damascus steel knife and holds it up to the young man, clearly doing so to give him a chance to safe word out of it, his intentions clear.

Although nervous, Danny trusted the older man, after all he could lick the bites in his neck and they healed almost instantly and he was biting into a main artery, so surely anything done by the blade he could quickly fix if he nicked the wrong place. He pants softly and relaxes himself, waiting for his Master to make his next move patiently. Pleased that the young man was clearly trusting him and willing to try it, Vlad steps forward and runs the knife along the inside of his thigh, the blade incredibly sharp and not needing much pressure to cut the skin. Blood runs down the inside of his leg, the sharp sting of the metal causing him to shiver slightly. Vlad works his way across his body, applying more pressure with the knife in various places such as his arms, outer thighs, across his toned stomach. Stepping back to appreciate his work, he growls softly at the sight and smell of the young man. His dick was still rock hard and standing to attention, wet with precum, his body covered in marks and cuts, blood trickling down each one. Slowly, he licks and presses his tongue into each cut, drawing sharp intakes of breath from the young man at each one, leaving his inner thighs to last. Danny practically cries at them, desperate to be touched.

“Tell me Daniel, what is it you want?” Vlad smirks, he had done more with the young man than he thought he’d be able to get away with and whilst he definitely wanted to do so much more, he didn’t want to push him too far his first time. It was important for them to build up to the more intense stuff. And the fact he had clearly enjoyed every moment of the crop and even the knife had Vlad on cloud nine.

Whining again, Danny looks up into his eyes, his ice blue eyes almost entirely black from his lust and adrenaline high, blown pupils. “Please... Please Master... Please fuck me... I need you...” He writhes as much as physically can whilst chained up as he was. Smirking, Vlad takes out a small bottle of lube from one of the drawers and unchains his feet. He lubes up two fingers and stands in front of the young man, reaching around to rub them against his entrance teasingly.

“Wrap your legs around my waist Daniel, give me better access to where you so desperately need your Master.” Vlad growls softly as Danny immediately complies, grasping onto his handcuffs to pull himself up and wrap his legs around the taller man. “So eager... my, my. Who knew you were such a filthy slut? Or are you only such a cockslut for me?” He pushes both fingers in without warning, moving them slowly, drawing a loud moan from the young man. “Answer me Daniel. Are you this eager to be fucked by anyone? Or are you a whore just for me?”

“Only you... only you Master... I only need you...” Danny throws his head back and moans loudly as Vlad hits his prostate, the fingers slowly fucking him open before being removed slowly. Vlad pulls his trousers down just enough to let his cock spring free and applies a small amount of lube to the same hand, applying a thin layer over his impressive manhood. He then holds Danny’s hips tightly as he pushes in. Danny screams louder than he ever had, grasping tightly onto the restraints and legs tightening around the older man. It was rough and burned and Danny loved every second of it. Vlad growls loudly, forcing his eyes to stay open so he can watch every expression on the younger man’s face as he starts moving slowly, each thrust opening him up more and more until he is all the way inside him. Then he grasps the hips even tighter and starts fucking into him with wild abandon.

Danny couldn’t think or focus on anything other than how close he was. If Vlad just reached between them and touched his red, straining cock, he’d be over immediately. But that wasn’t Vlad’s game plan. When the younger man was clearly about to cum from his cock alone, Vlad smirks and stops completely. The broken noise from the younger man almost sounded like a sob. He couldn’t even move his hips to try and get Vlad moving again as the vampire was holding him so tightly. Danny whines loudly as the older man pulls out of him, his hole twitching, his body shaking. Vlad reaches up and unlocks the restraints around his wrists then suddenly whirls the young man onto the floor on all fours, pulling one of his arms behind his back before plunging back inside him. Every thrust hitting that sweet spot inside him. “Cum for me Daniel.” Crying out, Danny cums hard as he is commanded, his body taut and sore but overwhelmed with pleasure. Vlad keeps thrusting hard and deep into him, as he feels himself about to cum he pulls out and strokes himself one last time, cumming across the young man’s ass and back. Danny hisses slightly as the older man’s seed hits his sore back but says nothing. Once finished, Vlad scoops the young man up bridal style and kisses him deeply. “You’re perfect Daniel, so beautiful. You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you.” He carries him through to his bathroom and carefully sits him down, running a bath for them with various oils that he knew would help to not only relax the young man’s muscles but also help with the healing of his welts. Whilst it runs he cleans up his cum off the young man gently, running his fingers through his hair.

They bathe together, taking turns to wash each other, neither man saying anything except for Vlad repeating to the younger man about how beautiful, perfect and amazing he was. The older man even massages his arms and shoulders gently, as well as his legs to help relieve some of the tension from being restrained for as long as he was. Then when they get out, he wraps the towel around the younger man and kisses him chastely again. “Come on, I’ll make us something to eat.”

Danny still says nothing, following him down to the kitchen and shovels the food down like he hadn’t eaten in days, instead of a few hours. Vlad practically makes a buffet for the young man to fill himself up and replenish lost calories from the exertion, ensuring there was absolutely everything available to him. He certainly wasn’t finished with the young man for the evening but it was important to give him some down time after a scene to eat, relax and let his body re-establish an equilibrium of hormones. So after he finishes eating, they head down to his movie room and Vlad lets the young man pick the movie before the cuddle up together to watch it.

**~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew, that was my longest chapter thus far! So, I want to say first that I don’t hate Sam entirely and I’m doing this more to torture Danny than to make her out as the bad guy.   
> So what do you think Jazz has found out? Do you think Sam will give up on Danny and go back home without a fight?   
> Special thanks to the following:  
> Everder, and 23 guests for leaving Kudos  
> Ectolily for another lovely comment and Rush721 for their also :)  
> And everyone who has taken the time to read my fic


	6. I'd Rather Feel Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter title is a line from Pain by Three Days Grace  
> Warnings: Dubcon, BDSM, Vampires, Dom!Vlad, sub!Danny, Biting, Anal, Oral, Orphaned Danny, Prostitution, Come Marking, Come Shot, Public Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Sex, Alternate Universe – Vampire, Graphic depictions of violence, Anxiety and Depression (and panic attacks), mentions of abortion, and blood play/knife play. Warnings likely to update with each chapter.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Any similarity between OC’s and real people is purely coincidental.  
> Key:  
> \- italics are thoughts  
> \- bold italics are messages/letters/documents  
> \- “bold” surrounded by quotation marks are people talking on the other end of a phone line  
> \- *surrounded by asterisks and in italics is music playing*

**~*~**

The movie wasn’t able to hold Danny’s attention for long, his mind soon whirling and pulling up all the things he didn’t want to be thinking about right now. Everything he and Sam had been through together, everything she had done to him, and the hollow feeling inside him when she had broken his heart so thoroughly. Danny felt physically heavy as the weight of his depression starts pulling him further and further down. Normally, if he were still on his own, he would do one of three things; 1. Turn all the lights off, curl up in bed and hide from the world, wallowing in his sorrow until forced to surface. 2. Go out to a seedy bar and start a fight, probably with someone larger than him or a group. 3. Go to the same seedy bars but to pick up someone instead, have meaningless sex until he forgets why he sought them out in the first place.

Right now, he couldn’t do any of those exactly but he had an even better alternative presented to him through Vlad. He could seduce the vampire into some rough, kinky sex, that could go on until the young man literally passed out from exhaustion. Not wanting to reveal or ruin his plan too soon Danny starts off slow, focusing now on getting Vlad to take him violently, and hopefully return to the play room instead of his depressive thoughts. Slowly, Danny runs his fingers lightly up and down Vlad’s thigh, progressively moving further inside until his knuckles are brushing against his crotch lightly with each stroke at the top of his inner thigh. His eyes were fixed on the screen, though he could feel Vlad’s eyes watching him with interest.

And Vlad was definitely interested. He knew the young man was up to something but he had no intention of outing him or really doing anything. After all, Vlad was usually completely in control of their sexual encounters, even when Danny had clearly been trying to provoke a reaction from him. The vampire was curious to see what the young man would do if given the reigns for a change, so lets his eyes wander back to the screen and pretends to focus on the movie. Which only provokes Danny to begin escalating things, his intentions clear as he starts rubbing Vlad’s dick through his trousers agonisingly slowly. He wanted a reaction from the older man, yet even as he could feel the length hardening, Vlad still doesn’t react. All he does is simply spread his legs a little further wide open, giving Danny better access. Huffing, the young Familiar slips out of his seat and Vlad’s embrace to kneel between his legs, still palming the hardening length as he does, not wanting to let go. Looking up at Vlad from under his eyelashes he licks his lips seductively, slowly unzipping the trousers as he does. Crimson eyes lock onto cerulean, sending a shiver through the younger man. Part of his depressive mind pipes up to comment on how sick it was that he was turned on by the sight of a Vampire looking at him with hunger, after all the man under his hands did very much want to feed from him.

Needing to push that voice out, Danny hastily removes Vlad’s cock from its cloth prison, taking the half-hard length into his mouth swiftly. His tongue swirls around the sensitive tip before he starts swallowing down more and more of his length, bobbing his head slowly and encouraging him into a fully erect state. A hand reaches up to fist Danny’s hair, tugging just enough to send little shocks of pain through his scalp but not enough to actually hurt. Despite this hold on him, Vlad does nothing to control the pace, instead just holding onto the young man and enjoying the soft mewl it draws from him that vibrates around his cock. Breathing deeply through his nose, Danny deep throats the older man, trying his best to suppress his gag reflex as he does. The grip on his hair tightens, sending more shocks of pain through him and encouraging him to pick up pace, though only slightly. Danny wanted to drive Vlad wild, until the vampire broke and lost control, taking him in a wild frenzy of lust and hunger.

Vlad was already struggling with not taking control of the situation. It was ingrained in him to be dominant, he was fighting every instinct to not bite and fuck the young man into oblivion, his need to see how far his young Familiar would take things was the only thing motivating him to fight his instincts. When the young man suddenly pulls back, Vlad was worried he may have made a mistake, but as Danny pulls his trousers off and starts sucking his fingers it was obvious what was about to happen and the vampire digs his nails into the chairs to stop himself pouncing. Instead, watching with a fierce desire as the young man returns to eagerly swallowing his dick down, his neck bared as he reaches back with one hand to finger himself open. Danny was getting desperate now, he needed Vlad inside him soon or he was going to burst, his own cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs as he fucks himself open on his fingers. Of course, he could ask his Master to fuck him but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to see how much it took to break the vampire with his actions alone. Moaning of course, not counting as talking.

His body was still sore and tender from their escapade in the play room but that only fuelled Danny, reminding him of all the wonderful ways that Vlad could inflict pain that he so desperately needed right now. His mind wasn’t distracted enough, so he moves up into Vlad’s lap, grabs his length firmly and slowly lowers himself onto it, moaning loudly with pain and pleasure as the long, hard member enters him. Vlad had let go of his hair and was now gripping his hips tightly, nails digging in hard. Danny hadn’t gotten close to being prepped to the usual point Vlad would go to before he would enter him, the tight heat was tighter than usual and it was making the vampire see stars. The fact that the young man was the one was the one to initiate such a rough round and seemed to be enjoying it just as thoroughly as he was, was a huge turn on for the older man. He had considered fucking the younger without lube, using their spit instead but he hadn’t imagined it would happen so soon. Especially not almost immediately after introducing him to the play room, but perhaps he had unleashed that side in Danny.

Unable to hold back anymore, Vlad holds Danny tightly as he moves them to the floor and rips off his collar, biting down on his favourite spot hard. The young man arches and screams out as the pain and pleasure rip through him, the bite was different to normal, instead of the usual blinding pleasure that came with the bite this time there was more pain. Clearly Vlad had read the young man well and knew what he wanted, and Danny was glad to finally get it. Vlad only licks the wound enough to heal the deepest cuts, allowing the bite to continue to bleed lightly as he sits back and fucks into the young man with wild abandon, his red eyes almost glowing as his vampiric nature takes over.

Danny was unable to think about anything other than the different pains and pleasures rocking through his lithe body, the scrape of the carpet against his raw and tender back, his neck still sore and bleeding, and finally the mix of pain and pleasure from Vlad taking him with so little preparation. Soon, Vlad changes his thrusts, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood as he hits Danny’s prostate with unerring accuracy. “Scream for me... Scream for me Daniel...”

And the young man complies, not that he could’ve disobeyed if he wanted to, his orgasm tearing through him as he cums on his stomach, wrapping his legs tighter around Vlad’s hips as he does. With a roar, Vlad follows and cums hard inside the young man, roughly riding out his orgasm. As he pulls out, Vlad can’t help but smirk and enjoy the view of a thoroughly debauched Danny; the blood trickling down his neck and hips, cum covering his stomach and trickling down from his entrance and between his legs. Danny stares up at him with lust blown eyes, panting softly and watching the vampire carefully.

Vlad wasn’t stupid, he knew that for Danny to have initiated something like this and to be looking up at him the way he was, there was something deeper going on. Right now however, he could tell that the last thing the young man wanted to do was to talk. He had a feeling that his Familiar was trying to get Vlad to take him back to the playroom, which excited him but he was cautious about it, unsure whether or not to do so. “Remember Daniel, you have a safe word, if anything gets too much, use it.” Standing up, the vampire hands the young man his collar before heading out of the room.

Quickly putting the collar on, Danny groans as he stands up to follow. His whole body aching and complaining at the movement, but he ignores it. After all, he was going to get what he wanted, what he needed. There was no way a little ache and a limp was going to stop him following Vlad. He keeps in mind what the older had said about the safe word, contemplating if the vampire was going to go a little more extreme with him. The thought sends a shiver through him, his limp cock twitching slightly in anticipation. But there was also a part of him that was wary, unsure if this was as good an idea as he had originally thought, his whole body hurting and aching. Plus, the constant up and down of adrenaline and hormones was a little exhausting. It was hard to try and match a vampire’s stamina, their insatiability for sex, sadism and blood.

As he walks into the playroom, Danny begins to have more second thoughts. “Vlad... I’m not sure...” He starts but the taller man is quickly in front of him, grasping his arms and moving him over to a set of restraints on the wall, securing him in a cross stance at the wrists, ankles and waist. Another restrain attaches to his collar, causing it to rub against the still open bite against his neck, sending little shocks of pain through him and down his spine.

“You will only speak when I command Daniel. In here you always call me Master unless I tell you otherwise or if you have used the safe-word.” Vlad says as he runs a finger up the inside of Danny’s thigh. “If you don’t want to do this, then use the safe-word and it stops. Those are the rules Daniel.”  He turns away to go grab some equipment from one of the many drawers in the room, whilst Danny thinks on what the older man had said, internally debating whether he did in fact what this to stop or if he wanted to go along with it.

The young Familiar decides to at least try what the older had in mind, if it was too much and he was pushing himself too far then he could use the safe-word and it would stop. He reasons that if he at least tried, he wouldn’t be upset with himself if it had to stop. When he sees the equipment in Vlad’s hands that is placed on a small table next to him however, he begins to question what exactly it was that the older was going to do to him. After all, it looked more like some weird mixture of medical equipment and a lie detector machine. Lots of wires and tabs that reminded him of an EKG machine, it takes a moment but he finally realises what it was for.

Smirking at the look of realisation on the young man’s face, Vlad starts attaching the tabs to his left leg first, knowing exactly where to put each one for the best results. Once happy that everything was where it needed to be, Vlad takes a seat on a small leather stool and picks up the dial, going straight to a 4. Shocks of electricity run through his nerves and pain starts firing in response, not only in his leg where the electrodes were attached as it seemed to be igniting responses in his nerves throughout his body. Danny groans loudly, fists clenched as the pain rocks through him. So far, he could not only handle it, but he was starting to become aroused again.

Turning the dial off, Vlad moves the electrodes so some are further inside his leg and on his very inner thigh, where it was sensitive and a little raw from their previous escapades throughout the day. Sitting back down, he turns the dial on, going up to a 5 this time. More intense pain shoots through him, his legs twitching and shaking from it. Danny cries out, his groin and entrance was twitching with the shocks, pain shooting through his entire lower body. Just as he begins to adjust, Vlad turns it up even higher and Danny can no longer handle it. It was too much too soon after everything he had been through. Broken, he cries out; “JACK!”

Immediately the electricity stops, the electrodes are off of him and Vlad takes him down from the wall. They sit on the plush, soft carpet, Vlad holding him close against his chest and stroking his hair. “You’re so amazing Daniel. So beautiful and strong. I’m so proud of you for stopping me, I’m so glad you trust me with this.” His slender fingers gently remove Danny’s collar so he can gently lick and clean the bite, letting it fully heal before he carries the young man to the bathroom and runs him a soothing bath with various oils. This time, Vlad simply sits next to him and washes his hair for him, doing his best to help gently clean his back and marks.

Danny was in a little bit of shock and just let the older man take care of him. He hoped that Vlad would be willing to try it again with him, he was intrigued to see what it would be like when he wasn’t such a broken mess. He thought he could handle it, that it would help distract him from his dark thoughts. Obviously, he had been wrong. At least now exhaustion was taking over and he could sleep, Vlad carries him to his large bed and holds him close, whispering words of reassurance and admiration as the young man falls asleep.

**~*~**

Opening his eyes slowly, it takes Danny a moment to remember where he was and what had happened last night. But as he tries to move and the ache and pain that quickly spreads through his muscles brings it all flooding back. Looking around he realises that Vlad wasn’t in the room but he can hear his voice floating up from downstairs, a raised and angry female voice joining it. Danny didn’t recognise the voice, but then he also couldn’t hear it that clearly.

The smell of a cooked breakfast reaching his nose and the curiosity of the unknown female voice pushes Danny to attempt to get up. It takes a lot of painful grunts and shuffling, but the young Familiar finally manages to get out of Vlad’s luxurious bed and limp his way over to the vampire’s walk-in wardrobe. In the first drawer he looks in he manages to find a pair of sweatpants so quickly throws them on and shuffles downstairs. Without a shirt on, he looked quite the sight; his hair mussed, bite on his neck still rather obvious, his body littered with bruises and scratches. Yet, the young man just didn’t care, if anything he was kinda proud of the physical evidence Vlad had left to prove that the Familiar had broken the vampire.

Upon entering the kitchen, where he had followed the voices to, both occupants immediately stop their discussion and turn to face Danny. Vlad was stood next to a young woman, in fact Danny would guess she was younger than him. She was dressed impeccably, a smart and sleek white skirt and blazer with a silk black blouse. Her long raven hair flowed down her black, framing her pale and strikingly beautiful face. As soon as Danny locks eyes with her though he felt a strange recognition. And then it hit him; only one other person he knew had those mischievous, ocean blue eyes. “Urm… Vlad- Master, am I interrupting?” Suddenly he felt self-conscious, wrapping an arm around his chest to grasp his other arm, and cover as much of his bare torso as possible.

“Wonderful, you didn’t even bother to tell him about me. Clever, I mean it’s not like you made him sign a non-disclosure anyway… Oh wait!” The young woman sighs and rolls her eyes, turning to Danny with a smile and offering her hand in greeting. “Hi Danny, I’m Danielle. I’m Vlad’s personal assistant and secret daughter. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, we’re going to see quite a bit of each other after all.”

“I knew it!” Danny realises he had said it aloud, whilst shaking her hand awkwardly no less. But he knew it, he knew those blue eyes were Vlad’s. “I’m sorry… I just, I had a feeling you were related… So uh, am I interrupting a meeting? I can go wait in my room?”

Vlad steps forward and gently guides Danny down into a seat at the breakfast table. “No, no, we were discussing our arrangement actually. Plus, I have breakfast prepared for you. After a night like last night you need your nourishment.” The salacious grin on the older man’s face and sly wink cause blood to flush in Danny’s cheeks.

Raising an eyebrow, Danielle takes a seat at the table as well and clears her throat loudly. “Not to interrupt this moment I so very much want to be a part of, but we were having an important discussion and Danny should be a part of it.” She crosses her arms and Danny notices a large engagement ring on her finger, he goes to ask and then thinks better of it. Now was not the time, as Danielle didn’t look very impressed with either of them right now. “What on earth were you two thinking? Hm? You should’ve been for all your tests and check up with the doctors before engaging in a Familiar and Master dynamic. More than anything, Danny’s wellbeing is your priority as his Master and you should know better, Dad!” She scolds him softly. “That’s why, on my way here I made arrangements for the two of you to go down to the private clinic and see the medical team today.”

Luckily, Vlad had just put the plate of food in front of Danny when his daughter had dropped that news on them, otherwise he would’ve dropped it. If there was one thing the older vampire didn’t like, it was not being in control. And whilst he normally quite happily let his daughter do her job and sort his appointments for him, he wanted her to have nothing to do with the intimate details, or have any kind of control over his relationship with Danny. It may be a business agreement between the two men but that didn’t stop his possessive instincts from going into overdrive, having claimed Danny as his in his own way. “Now Danielle, that’s rather presumptive of you. Danny might not want to do that today.”

 Danielle’s eyes flash for a moment and Danny decides to step in. “Okay guys, it’s fine. We’ll get the doctors done and then Danni, can I call you Danni?” The young woman smiles and nods. “Great, urm, why don’t we go for lunch or something this week to get to know each other? Today, I just want to get that done and urm, spend some time with Vlad…” His face flushes again so he starts digging into his breakfast, looking at the plate with feigned interest.

This of course, only spurring Vlad to grin once more. Danielle agrees and gives Vlad the information before leaving the two men alone. An uneasy silence fills the air as the memories of the previous night start cropping up for both men. The younger of the two was worried that his Master may not be willing to try the electrodes again, or maybe not be as sadistic anymore. Which wasn’t what he wanted at all, the pain was good. Perhaps a little too good if he listened to the dark little voice in the back of his mind, but he pushes that down. Right now, he was happy. Their situation meant that he was getting more sex than he could ever imagine, better sex than he’d ever had, and everything he could ever want. He wasn’t going to let anything ruin that.

Vlad meanwhile, was thinking about the young man’s odd behaviour over the past 24hours. Clearly something had deeply troubled the young man yesterday, enough to push himself as much as he had with the older vampire. Whilst he was glad that Danny was willing to try and do these things with him, and that he had trusted him and used the safe-word when it had gotten too much, but he wanted his Familiar to participate because he _wanted_ it. Not because he wanted to forget about something else.

Shaking his head slightly, he decides that he shouldn’t let it bother him. At least Danny was coming to him for help, even if it wasn’t the traditional sort. Realising that he had been staring and that the young man had caught him, Vlad smirks and flashes the young man another grin, eliciting another blush. He loved how easily he affected the younger man. “So, we need to leave in an hour, you have plenty of time for a shower and to get ready. Do you need me to help you at all? I couldn’t help noticing your limp, Daniel.”

Flushing brighter red, Danny shovels down the rest of his food and grabs a glass of orange juice, washing down the breakfast with it. “Well, I don’t know Master… Can you behave yourself and just help me get clean?” Biting his lip, he looks up at Vlad from under his lashes with a faux-innocence. It elicits the response the younger man had expected and wanted. The vampire’s eyes briefly flash red and he clears his throat.

“I won’t make any promises about that, but I can promise that at the end of it all… you’ll be cleaner than before.” He licks his lips suggestively, eying Danny hungrily. “So, shall we?” Vlad holds his hand out to him. As soon as the younger man puts his hand in Vlad’s, the older has him up in his arms and halfway to the wet-room bathroom. Chuckling softly, Danny nibbles on his earlobe and moans in his ear. With a growl, Vlad almost kicks the bathroom door off it’s hinges as he carries the Familiar in. Slamming the door shut, the vampire literally rips their clothes off in a frenzied haste. Turning the large shower on, luxurious hot water begins flowing from the large ceiling-fitted showerhead over the two men, and Vlad quickly moves his prey into position. Danny is braced against the wall, legs spread and slightly bent over. The vampire positions himself behind the young man, kneeling with his hands firmly grasping the young man’s pert, firm arse he parts the cheeks and licks along his hole slowly.

Moaning loudly, Danny desperately claws for purchase against the slick tiles, his back arching and pushing further into Vlad’s touch. It was incredible how quickly Danny could get hard from Vlad’s touch, the man set his nerves aflame, pleasure pulsing through the entirety of his being. He was so sore and achey but he wasn’t ever going to stop the vampire from doing as he pleased with him. Not when he knew just how good it felt when his talented hands, tongue and cock were on and in him.

Given that they had an hour, Vlad decides to drag this out, make the young man beg for his cock. He knew it was petty but Danielle had made Vlad’s possessive side take control, he needed to reassure himself that the only person Danny wanted, the only person who could control him like this, was Vlad. He briefly sticks his tongue inside the young man as deep as he can, before resuming his agonising pace of tracing his hole with the wet muscle. Danny cries out, his knees beginning to shake, his cock hard and straining against his stomach. The water pouring across his back was helping with the ache, but he couldn’t even register his relaxing muscles with Vlad’s ministrations driving him wild. “Please… Oh god…”

“Hmm, not my title but I do like it… tell me what you want Danny… ask for it right and you might just get it.” Vlad smirks and continues his teasing, wonderous torture, his thumbs beginning to push slightly inside him as he spreads him open further. It works instantly, Danny practically sobbing with need. It was so good but nowhere near enough.

“Oh… oh… please… please Master… I need more… more of all of you…” Unable to even try and put up a fight, the young man immediately begins begging, now realising that was what his Master wanted. And if he wanted to get what _he_ wanted, this was what he had to do. Plus he had long since abandoned any pride or hesitations that would’ve held him back before. Funny how almost non-stop, mind-blowing sex could do that to someone.

Eyes deep scarlet, the older man manoeuvres Danny down onto his knees facing the older man’s stiff thickness, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Hands grasping the base firmly, Danny wraps his lips eagerly around the pink, swollen head. Bobbing his head back and forth, he takes more and more of the hard length into his mouth, the salty, manly musk that was Vlad filling his mouth and driving him into a wild state. His face was flushed, his pupils were blown wide, leaving only a thin ring of bright cerulean. Vlad had to stop himself from cumming down the young man’s throat there and then at the debauched sight before him combined with the sensations of his skilled mouth at work. The older man moans and grasps the younger’s raven hair tightly as he tongues the slit, encouraging more precum into his mouth before deep-throating him in a swift move. Danny runs his hands up the back of Vlad’s toned, muscled thighs, grasping his ass as he begins a brutal pace of fucking the vampire into his throat as hard and fast as he can handle.

Eyes almost rolling completely back in his head, the billionaire digs his nails into Danny’s scalp as he moans loudly, head lolled back, his balls tightening as his orgasm draws near. He pulls the young man away and pins him to the floor, covering the smaller man’s body with his own, their erections pressing and rubbing against each other. Wrapping his legs around Vlad’s slim hips, he grinds their cocks together desperately, lifting his entire lower-half off the floor. It sends sparks of pain running through his hips and up his back, but that only spurs him on further. “Daniel you naughty boy…Are you getting turned on even more from the pain from last night?” He ghosts his hands down the bruises along the back of his legs before grasping them hard and thrusting his cock against him furiously.

It doesn’t take long for Danny to cum with a cry, almost throwing his head back into the floor as he does, clinging to the older man and digging his nails into him. Vlad follows quickly, his plan to draw it out quickly dissipates, though the sight of Danny completely fucked out, covered in both their seed more than made up for it.

Vlad helps Danny up and they begin washing each other, cleaning the sweat, and cum off them. But it doesn’t take long for their touches to change from light, focused on cleaning, to groping and grasping at each other. Soon, the young man’s back is against the tiled wall, legs lifted off the ground and locked around the vampire’s waist. Vlad fucks into the young man with furious desire, biting his neck as he drives into his delicious, tight, and slick heat. Danny cries out and tightens his legs around him as he cums on himself again. After another minute or so of fucking into the young Familiar, Vlad fills him with his release.

Now they were in a panicked rush to get clean, dressed and down to the car in time. They had both agreed that comfortable, easy to remove casual clothes would be best. So, they rush to get ready, Danny choosing to throw on some black sweatpants and an old band t-shirt. What he hadn’t expected was to see Vlad dressed as he was, in deep blue jeans that were form-fitting and basically sculpted to his ass, with a tight black V-neck t-shirt. Danny has to bite his lip to stop himself from making any noise at the sight of him. It was downright evil to do this to him, the young man wanted more than anything to mount him there and then in the backseat of the car. But, as much as the older man would be agreeable to a quickie, they didn’t really have the time to also clean up after before their intimate exams.

**~*~**

The medical team turned out to be a group of doctors, nurses, and therapists that worked exclusively and completely privately with high ranked vampires and their Familiars. But more than that, they were founded and funded by Plasmius Industries. Upon arrival, Danny had been taken to a separate room to fill out his forms and have an initial check over by a nurse, which included providing a sample basically every bodily fluid the young man could comfortably provide.

On the first page of the form, it had gone into extensive detail about the privacy the patients could expect from the clinic, and that, though some of the questions may not seem relevant and incredibly personal, they were necessary. At first it had confused Danny a little, but upon reading through the entire thing, it had quickly become obvious which questions they were talking about. Normally, he wouldn’t have comfortably revealed such delicate information but given how much they clearly cared about maintain privacy, he just decides to be completely honest and maybe a little more detailed than was necessary.

A nurse comes in and takes the forms away, most likely to the doctor. Not long after the Doctor enters the room, she was a middle-aged and moderately attractive. Her eyes were warm and smile reassuring, it felt like the cold room had changed into a safe, warm environment. Danny relaxes, feeling at ease with the woman, even though he was in a hospital gown and nothing else. “So, Daniel, or may I call you Danny?” He nods. “Great, I’m Doctor Manning, you can call me Doctor Sue. I need to get a better look at your physical state, the nurse informed me that you’ve recently been involved in some BDSM play as part of your Familiar relationship and that they’ve left some marks. I want to make sure that everything is healing nicely and that your Master has been attending to you properly, using his saliva to repair what internal damage he can.”

Danny almost chokes on his own saliva at that. He had guessed that there was a healing property to a vampire’s saliva; to stop their Familiar from bleeding out when they have been fed upon. But he hadn’t thought about what else that would be doing, and Vlad had been using his tongue all over his body… It was making him think back on all the times he had been able to go at it so roughly with the older man, yet he had only suffered limps, aches, and the occasional inability to walk. Otherwise, there was seemingly no permanent damage and he was always ready to go again when he was. “So urm, can I ask, do vampires have healing spit so that their human Familiars don’t die, or suffer permanent damage that stops them from being with them, and… and lets their Familiar keep up with their urm… needs?”

There is a brief flash of surprise in the woman’s eyes before they soften, her deep brown eyes reassuring the young man and ridding him of his embarrassment. “That’s right, it also contains a higher level of oxytocin than human saliva, so it helps encourage a sexual response from any partner they kiss.”

“Huh, cool. So, uh, I’m sorry I interrupted you. I need a check over.” Danny encourages her to continue with her previous conversation. Vlad had warned him on the way over that they would likely be there for most of the day whilst they ran an ungodly number of tests on the two of them and they would have to go for a psych evaluation with the therapists. So, he wanted to get it going as soon as possible. The Doctor continues her itinerary for Danny, describing in detail everything he would be going through today. Danny takes his gown off when instructed and stands ready for her to check him over. Then he moves over to the bed and bends over it, blushing as she very closely inspects his still tender hole and then turns him around to inspect his genitalia.

After a full, thorough, body inspection, the Doctor nods to herself with satisfaction and indicates that the young man can put the gown back on and take a seat, which he does. “Well, everything looks great Danny. I must say, I hadn’t known what to expect of the Familiar of Mr Masters but he’s definitely taking good care of you. More so than most I see.” She then talks through what he would now be going on to do, and what would happen after that, and so on. He is quickly taken from room to room, put through test after test. They have a few breaks throughout the day before finally they come to the last test of the day. The psych evaluation.   

At least Danny could be properly dressed for this.

The nurse leads to him into a comfortable, smaller office room with large leather sofas and rows of thick, leather-bound books filling the walls from floor to ceiling. A young man dressed in suit trousers, a pale blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, walks into the room. Almost immediately he could tell that the man was a vampire, but he seemed more like Marysia than Vlad and Danielle. His presence was calming, reassuring, just as every other person who worked here seemed to be. “Hi Daniel, I’m Jake, or Doctor Filmore, whichever you are most comfortable with. Now this session is fairly routine, we’re going to be going by a list today. But, it will help the both of us decide if you should continue to have sessions with me. These can be one-on-one like we are now, we can do group sessions with Mr Masters, whatever you want. After all, we do all this to make sure you’re happy and healthy.”

His smile reveals his fangs slightly and a shiver runs through Danny, but not like he was used to when Vlad flashed him a smile like that. This was a shiver of panic, a reflex telling him to run away and get back to the safety of his Master. As Danny wasn’t one to run away from a fight usually, this reflex takes him back for a moment and he frowns. “Everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh… I just… felt a bit weird when I could uh, see your fangs.” Danny says awkwardly and shrugs, hoping to move past it so they can get it done. He’d already seen plenty of therapists in his time, he was used to the routine questions. “Oh, and call me Danny, only my Master calls me Daniel…”

The young doctor smiles and nods, making a brief note. “Good, forgive me but it’s one of our tests to ensure that you and your Master are bonding properly. When you are, the sight of another vampire’s fangs makes you feel threatened. They push you to go back to your current Master and reaffirm your bond.” He scribbles down a last note before clearing his throat and getting into the nitty gritty of the routine questions.

Once those are done, they begin on the not-so-routine questions (or at least, the questions were much more intimate than most therapists would ask on a first session). They discuss his sex life with Vlad, how it made him feel, how he felt after their intense BDSM or feeding sessions. Why did he want to be Familiar and what had drawn him to Vlad, specifically? Then they had gone over the clusterfuck of a mess that was his past, everything to do with his parents and his relationships.

“Well, Danny, it has been a pleasure to meet you today. How do you feel it has all gone? Have you learned more about the Familiar/Master dynamic at all?” Jake had put his pad and pen to one side and was totally focused on just having a conversation without any pressure on the younger man.

Shrugging, Danny plays with his hands awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess so…I guess there’s a lot about Vampires and stuff that they don’t teach you at school, huh?” He runs a hand throw his hair and looks over at the door briefly. Outside, waiting for him, was the man he had been fantasising about all day and he just wanted to go out to him and suck his dick on the car ride home. “So, uh, is this us all done for the day then?”

“Yes, we just need to quickly recap and discuss whether you want to keep having sessions.” Jake folds his hands in his lap and takes a deep breath. “Personally, Danny, I believe you would really benefit from one-on-one and group sessions. My colleague and I run a course specifically for Familiars we feel that would benefit from a, well I guess like a crash course in everything that happens with vampires, and humans in relationships with vampires.” At the reluctant look on Danny’s face, Jake quickly jumps in with; “Look, we don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to. But it doesn’t hurt to have someone you can talk to about the issues that may arise in your relationship, and have that person know what you’re going through and be able to offer actual advice.”

At that, Danny raises an eyebrow at the therapist, what did he mean that he could talk to someone who knew what he was going through? He was a Vampire, not a Familiar, how could he possibly- unless… Trying to be subtle, Danny scans his neck as quickly as he can and spots what he had been looking for. Vampire fang bites left recognisable scars. Ones that the young Familiar was only just noticing littered most of the young Vampire’s revealed skin. So, Jake was a Familiar who had been turned. Suddenly, everything started to make a little more sense.

“Okay, sure fine. Let’s do the sessions. It couldn’t hurt to know a bit more about what makes my Master tick on a primitive level…” Danny tries to play it down, but finds himself smiling at the bright, beaming smile that had plastered across Jake’s face.

“Fantastic!” He jumps up and offers a hand for the younger man to take, which he does, before he makes a provisional first appointment which would be confirmed closer to the time. Then Danny is finally freed to the reception, where he immediately spots Vlad sat reading a magazine with feigned interest, leg crossed up onto his other leg. With the jeans, shirt and just overall casual demeanour, Danny didn’t think he was going to be able to hold back with that unbelievable Greek God of a man.

Walking swiftly up to him he takes his hand and pulls him outside eagerly, Vlad barely getting a chance to thank the staff as they leave before he finds himself against the car with Danny kissing him desperately. Wrapping an arm around his waist, his other hand sliding up his neck and into the dark, raven locks, Vlad pulls him into a slower, more controlled kiss. “Have you missed me Daniel?” He runs his thumb along his bottom lip slowly before sliding his hand back up his neck, tilting his head to the side and gently running his nose along the tanned skin, his fangs teasing against the scars momentarily.

“Yeah, and this outfit has been driving me a little wild… I need you right now.” Danny’s hands were already fumbling with the zipper and button on Vlad’s jeans, quickly slipping his hand in and grinning when he finds that the vampire was already half-hard. They are brought spiralling back to earth when Liam clears his throat loudly, not doing very well at hiding his smirk. “Or… perhaps we should get out of this public parking lot…” He swallows thickly and climbs into the car, trying his best to hide his semi.

Chuckling, Vlad nods to Liam and they both climb into the car. The older man pulls his Familiar into his lap, not allowing him to move an inch, stuck with the sensation of his growing hardness pressing against his ass. Danny bites his lip to stop himself moaning, not wanting to distract Liam any more than they already were. He feels warm breath against the nape of his neck as Vlad softly murmurs into him; “Oh yes, this is going to be a fun evening…”

**~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for such a long delay for an update, life has been crazy recently. I’ve rewritten this chapter about 6 times as well…  
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who has stuck with it and has enjoyed it so far, I hope you enjoyed this smut filled chapter. I promise we will get to more of the story soon!  
> Thanks especially to the following people for;  
> Bookmarking: Ahiru28886, writerchic6, TheDragonOfManyFandoms, Fullmoon259, queenofpranking, Syronapha, VidelVixen, max_please_dont, Avloth, oz_s, Wolfproctetor21, XRWolff, Alanawinters, YaoiGirl, Entangulum_Triangulum, Skarlett_Bleeding_Shadows, Deathangel499297, Sakurras, Orbitalhalo, Yirauya
> 
> Kudos: Black_Rose_Garden, SlytherinHarryPotterFan, firescreek, Lbee, writerchic6, Ahiru28886, TheDragonOfManyFandoms, Fullmoon259, Cinderella323, queenofpranking, Syronapha, VidelVixen, princely_sam, Raxacoricofallapatoriusrulez, onebluefairy, coffee_medic (AC_Joker), APrincessRN, Milo_Daniels22, Elletz, sellyoursoulforagoodname, dragondrakon16, crocodile_parade, MinxyHeart, Idi_Dot_OtaLife, BloodRaven1996, Senpai_lover, Skarlett_Bleeding_Shadows, AFineLine, Pink_dots, Sulfersnout, Avloth, Morpheous, connorwalshx, Jem4ujina, Everder, Rush721, Timekeeper312, SilvaeSong, Ectolilly, tunnelOFdawn, bessiehuck21, Orbitalhalo, Insomniwolf, Vasiliassy, Azraels_Aurora_lights, katvara, Hailtome60, and yiff as well as 59 guests
> 
> Commenting: yiff, Insomniwolf, bessiehuck21, tunnelOFdawn, Rus721, Ectolily, Jem4ujina, katvara, Kitty, acid_and_oil, gennie237, Davesprite_Glubber, writerchic6, M, Black_Rose_Garden


End file.
